


LOST IN MY DREAMS

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Lark Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is the second story about Lark whom I introduced in A Hunter's Tale.  Lark and the brother's paths cross once again.  Each searches out their own hunt, but Lark's does not go as planned and the brothers have to try and save her.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers. This is another story about Lark. It will be longer than the first and you get to learn a little more about her. Again it is written in first person and I hope I have caught all my mistakes where I reverted to third person. Lark is developing into a quite a character and I hope you are liking her. I do like to know your thoughts and ideas, if you have a moment please comment. NC

 

Chapter 1

The night was dark and cloudy, but the neon sign for the bar was like a beacon shining brightly to alert any travelers that might like an ice cold beer to stop and come in. At least that's what it advertised and I decided to take advantage of a pit stop. This wasn't your typical place that sold fruit coolers, fancy wines, or those weird named mixed drinks, nor did the patrons who darkened the door wear three piece suits or a shirt and tie. This was the type of place that bikers, truckers, even hunters would stop at. The outside was weathered wood with a covered porch that ran the length of the front. A few tables were spaced randomly around on the porch for those who wanted to enjoy some fresh air or wanted some quiet from the noise inside. I rarely drank but when I do it was usually a mixed drink and only one. I never understood why anyone would want to get falling down drunk and puke their guts up or so drunk they'd pass out. I would never want to lose control like that, nor would I want to be at the mercy of those around me. I pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park my truck. I got out and checked my weapons before locking the truck and heading for the entrance. 

The door opened on well oiled hinges as I pushed it far enough to step inside, pausing at the entrance to survey the room and get the layout. There were tables sitting around the room and a wooden bar that ran most of the length of one wall with bar stools positioned down it. An old juke box sat on one side that was belting out music and there had been a small space left open to dance for those who favored that sort of thing. Three pool tables stood at the far end of the room, along with a dart board and I noticed a couple of tables were playing poker and it looked like Texas Hold‘em. That was different for a place like this, I thought. Usually all you found was regular poker. The room was crowded with customers sitting at the tables, the bar stools and playing pool. I spotted a lone stool tucked slightly back on the right side of the bar. I made my way through the bodies until I got to the bar stool and sat down. If there had been others open, I would have still zeroed in on this one stool because it put my back to the wall and I could keep everyone in sight. 

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked placing a napkin in front of me. 

"Ginger ale." I replied to get an interesting look from the bartender, but no comment.

"Coming right up." 

I watched him closely as he filled a glass with ice and filled it with amber liquid. He brought it over to me and sat it down and left to serve another customer. I never accepted drinks from anyone, especially opened ones and I never left my drink unattended. No one was going to roofie me if I could help it. I picked up my drink and studied the patrons spread out around the room. If I wasn't mistaken, a number were hunters and I was rarely wrong. The noise level was just above normal as people socialized and mingled. I kept an occasional eye on the pool tables and saw that the guys playing were almost done with the game and it looked like they had made bets. I got up and made my way over to that side of the room and stood to the side watching the players and getting a feel for them. This was going to be easy pickings for me because these guys, who thought they were good, were amateurs. I had learned all the tricks over the years and used them when I needed some spending money or wanted to take some know it alls down a notch or two. It was really fairly simple if you knew how to read the table and how to set up the cue ball where you wanted it for the next shot. 

“Can I play the winner?” I asked seeing the game was almost over. 

The two guys looked over at me and smiled widely. They thought they had found a sucker, but were going to be in for a big surprise. I usually only played a couple of games for seed money to get into a poker game if one was going on. 

“Sure, but its twenty dollars a game.” one said.

“How ’bout we make it fifty?” I asked innocently arching an eyebrow, waiting for their response. I pulled two twenties and ten from my jean pocket and waved it in the air before placing it on the rim of the table. I knew he wouldn't turn down a challenge, especially coming from a woman. That was my wild card; they all thought I was a helpless female who could be easily beaten. They were gravely mistaken, that was for sure.

“You’re on.” the other guy said as he banked a shot sinking the last ball for the game. “Guess you’re playing me.” he said happily. “I gotta warn you, I’m pretty good if you wanna back out.”

“I’ll take my chances, maybe I'll get lucky.” I shrugged stepping to the table. I removed my jacket and hung it by the cues being sure my shirt was covering the gun tucked into the small of my back. I looked at the cues and pulled two down to roll them across the pool table before choosing one that seemed the best balanced. 

“Would you like to break?” the guy asked. “Ladies first.” he said racking the balls and setting them. He stepped back waiting for me to break.

I nodded and took the cue ball positioning it for the shot. I eyed the balls, judged the distance, determined how hard I needed to hit the cue ball and in one quick stroke smacked the ball down the table to collide with the triangle of balls sending them rolling all over the table. I waited and watched a number of balls falling into the pockets and until the others stopped rolling. 

"Guess I'm stripes." I said chalking the cue as I walked around the table once.

I studied the table carefully before walking to where the cue ball rested. I pointed my stick to a pocket and then sited the ball putting a little English on the hit that sent the ball into the designated pocket and the cue ball rolling slowly back to me, setting it up for another shot. The guys behind me were mumbling to themselves as they watched me expertly run the table.

“Thank you gentleman. Enjoyed the game.” I said picking up the hundred dollars I won and stuffed it in my jean's pocket. 

“Hey wait! You gotta give me a chance to win my money back.” the guy complained. 

“Another fifty?” I asked.

“Make it an even hundred.” he said sternly. 

“Are you sure? Hate to see you lose your money.” I asked giving him fair warning.

“Rack ‘em.” the guy said.

I pulled the balls from each pocket and set them up before carefully removing the triangle and stepping back to let the guy shoot first. I watched him position the cue ball and swing the stick back a couple of times before hitting the ball with a smart crack. He stood back up and watched as three balls went in. 

"Solids." he grunted as the cue ball slowly rolled down the table.

He frowned and waited for the cue ball to stop rolling before trying to find his next shot. I smirked when I saw his hands tremble slightly as he got ready for the shot. He hit the cue ball softly so the ball rolled toward a pocket and dropped in. The guy seemed to gain his confidence as he strutted to the other side of the table to hit again. This time the ball hit the pocket edge but didn’t go in and he cussed under his breath.

“Guess it’s my turn.” I said my eyes darting around the table already planning how to win. I nodded to a pocket and started my run, taking my time with each hit until the winning ball dropped easily into the pocket. “Better luck next time.” I said picking up the money and stepping away from the table pleased with my winnings. I snagged my jacket and headed back to my still empty bar stool and ordered another ginger ale. Now for the big payoff, I thought as I eyed the two tables that were playing poker. I studied each one to see who had bigger payoffs and the least experienced players. I was okay money wise, but it was fun to take these wanna be’s money. If they wanted to play me, I wasn’t gonna stop them and I sure wasn’t going to turn their money down. I waited patiently for someone to leave at the table I wanted to play. I watched the guy dealing closely to be sure there was no cheating going on. It looked like the guy wasn’t a stranger to dealing as I watched him shuffle and deal to the four sitting around the table. I watched the players play out their hands and noticed after a number of hands that the players were losing intentionally to the larger, rather bullish looking man who seemed to dominate the table. That told me they were afraid of him and didn't want to get on his bad side.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to wait another thirty minutes for a chair to free up, so I made my way over to the table and looked at the men sitting around the table.

“Hi, mind if I sit in on a few hands?” I asked waiting for someone to invite me to sit.

“Sure, if you’ve got money to lose honey.” the one that seemed to be the leader said to me.

“I’ve got a little.” I replied holding up a hundred of the pool money I'd won. 

“Do you know how to play sweet cheeks?” another asked trying to act hot and flirting.

“I’ve played a few hands.” I shrug taking a seat and pulling out half my winnings glad that most of it was small bills.

“We’re playing Texas Hold’em, that ok with you honey?”

“It’s fine.” I smiled wanting to knock a few teeth from his sneering, smiling mouth if he called me one more sexist name. I was never anyone’s sweet cheeks or honey and I never planned on being one. It irked me to no end when the male species treated women as second rate citizens. I was not going to have any bad feelings about taking their money; in fact I was going to enjoy this. 

“Let’s play some cards, five dollar buy in, ten dollar max bid.” the dealer stated as everyone tossed a five into the middle of the table. He dealt out two cards to everyone and waited for us to either fold or start betting.

I peeked at my two cards seeing I had a ten and jack both hearts. Not a bad start I thought glancing around the table at the men’s faces already seeing that two did not have poker faces and had no business playing. They would be simple to read, the other two were not going to be that easy, but I wouldn’t have any problems dealing with them after a couple of hands to see how they played. I never met anyone that I played against that I couldn’t find their tells within a couple of hands. I watched the others bet or fold and joined in tossing my money into the pot. I waited as the flop was dealt out and calculated odds on what the ones still playing could have and if I had enough to possibility win. 

“This getting to rich for your blood baby doll?” 

“No, I’ll raise you another ten.” I said gritting my teeth to keep from saying anything while watching as the pot grew and the next card was turned over and those staying in bet again. 

The dealer counted out the cards and turned over the river card, lining up the five cards for all to see waiting to see if any of us were going to bet anymore. Once we were done he called it.

“Ok show ‘em.” the dealer said. 

I waited letting the others flip their cards before I turned over mine showing I had a flush and was the winner of the pot. I shuffled the money together and added it to the stack in front of me. I didn’t comment to any of the players about winning because I wasn’t one to brag about things like that and these type of players wouldn’t take too kindly to that. They were hard nosed, no nonsense, followers, but not leaders. No, the one sitting to my left was definitely the leader of the pack and I could already tell he got that way by bullying others and making them fear him. This was the kind of person I despised the most; they always thought they were better than everyone else and others should bow down to them. I was going to enjoy taking his money and showing him up.

“Aren’t you a lucky one sweetheart.” the boss drawled out tossing his cards toward the guy dealing trying to intimidate me.

“I guess.” I replied, ignoring the tone of his voice. He was just like others I had played thinking women couldn’t play the game. One thing was for sure, I wasn’t about to let this ass hole win.

The dealer shuffled and dealt the next hand out and everyone tossed in their money. They looked at the two down cards in front of them and I did the same. This wasn’t a hand I wanted to play so I folded and watched the others play out the hand. I acted non-threatening and disinterested as I eyed the leader out of the corner of my eye. I could see him leering at me when he thought I wasn’t looking and knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked me as the next hand was dealt.

“No thank you.” I replied seeing his face darken slightly. I was right; he didn’t like being said no to and liked exerting his power over everyone. I was sure there weren't many who said no to him and got away with it.

“Come on darling...One drink won’t hurt.” 

“I don’t drink when I’m playing.” I answered back trying not to encourage his attention. 

"Suit yourself." he grunted motioning for one of his cronies to get him a beer. 

spn

I won again and pulled the bills to me and decided that was enough for me. I had been playing about an hour and my stack of money had grown to five hundred dollars. I never played long enough to take all of the other player’s money. That wasn't my style and I stuck to my rules. 

"That's it for me, thanks for the game." I said scooting my chair back and standing. Before I could move from the table a meaty hand grabbed my arm holding me tightly.

"What's the hurry sweetheart? You need to give us a chance to win our money back." he told me squeezing a little too hard on my arm. "Why don't you sit back down?" he said louder as the others around the table sat there and watched not wanting to go against their boss.

The tables around us suddenly grew quiet and no one noticed the two guys that entered the bar. They looked around at the customers and even spotted a few they recognized. The taller one's eyes landed on the woman being held at a table by some guy and recognized her but didn't like the look of pure rage on her face. He knew something was off and it looked like Lark was about explode.

"Dean, isn't that Lark?" Sam asked nodding to a table halfway across the room where a young woman was standing, stiff and ready to do battle. 

"Yeah, and I don't think she's happy." Dean replied seeing the anger on Lark's face. "Go right." he told Sam who was already moving around the room to get in a better position. Dean signaled to a few fellow hunters who nodded they understood and passed the message alone. He started making his way around the tables never taking his eyes off Lark.

"No thank you, I've played as long as I want, so kindly remove your hand from my arm." I told the jerk never taking my eyes off him so I didn't see Dean approaching, but I sensed someone was approaching. 

"You won a lot of our money sweetheart, so why don't you sit that sexy ass of yours down and let's play some cards." he insisted jerking my arm toward him trying to pull me off balance.

I pulled back and my anger began to build, but I controlled it for now. I looked him squarely in the face and smiled sweetly before saying.

"I told you, I was done playing. I'm not going to take everyone's money, that's not my game. And I am NOT going to be bullied by the likes of you or anyone else. You're your typical bully who thinks everyone should fear you and do whatever you say. And I AM NOT anyone’s sweetheart, honey, baby doll or darling. I asked you nicely the first time to remove your hand, this time I won't be as nice." I told him not realizing the room was dead silent. 

"I'd do what she said ‘fore she really gets mad." Dean growled at the guy from behind him. "You okay kid?"

"Hey Dean. I'm fine, just dealing with a dumb ass bully." I told him not looking up.

"Why don't you mind your own business dirt bag." the man spat at Dean as he glanced over his shoulder at the newcomer and tightening his hold on Lark. "This is between me and this slut."

"I think you need to apologize to the lady." Dean said in a tone that left no room about his intentions.

"I think you need to leave or me and the boys will make you." the guy said waving to some guys at a table nearby. 

Four hefty roughnecks started to get up but suddenly stopped when Dean whistled loudly and six guys from around the room stood up pointing guns in their direction. They slowly sat down with their hands slightly raised. Another guy sitting off by himself started to ease a gun from his waistband freezing when cold, hard steel pressed up against the back of his neck.

"That's my brother you're getting ready to point that gun at and I don't take kindly to anyone threatening him." Sam said his voice deadly and unwavering. "Why don't you just pass that gun back to me with two fingers?" 

The guy pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans and held it over his shoulder to Sam who took it and ejected the clip and the cartridge before laying it on the bar and pushing it down toward the other end.

I took the distraction to break the guys hold on my arm and to also to break his wrist in the process. He cried out in pain as I put him on the floor with a well placed punch to the face, holding nothing back. 

"If I were you, I'd find me another hobby, you suck at poker." I told him as he held his hand to his chest and another to his nose that was dripping with blood and gave me a death stare.

"You're so dead bitch!" he yelled at me as I stood over him for a moment before stepping back.

"Sam get her out of here." Dean told Sam who wrapped an arm around my waist and steered me from the bar. He knew I could do more damage if I wanted to and wanted to let me cool off.

Dean reached down and grabbed a fist full of shirt and jerked the guy partly off the floor so he was in his face.

"Let me give you some advice jackass, if I were you I'd forget about that girl 'cause if I learn you've given her any trouble, I will come back an' finish what she started. And believe me it'll be a lot more painful. You don't believe me; ask any of my friends if I don't keep my word." Dean whispered in a menacing, deadly voice. “You’re lucky I didn’t let her beat the shit out of ya.” he chuckled tossing him to the floor and striding for the door. “Thanks guys.” he nodded to the other hunters in the room before stepping outside. He knew they would make sure no one followed them as they left before leaving themselves.

spn

“How’s the arm?” Sam asked me when he noticed I was rubbing it gently.

“I’m fine.” I told him. “I had it under control, you didn’t have to help.”

“I’m sure you did, but doesn’t hurt to have some backup sometimes.” he shrugged. 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Dean said when he stepped from the bar. “You got a room or something around here?” he asked me.

“No, just passing through.” I said looking at the two brothers. 

“Why don’t you let Sam drive your truck? We were gonna get a room on down the road, might be a good idea if you hang with us for a bit.” Dean suggested. “Don’t think that jerk will bother you, but best not to take any chances.” 

“I guess.” I replied not really liking it, but he did have a point. I pulled my keys from my pocket and handed them to Sam.

“You can ride with me.” Dean said opening the passenger door for me. “You good?” he asked Sam before going around to the driver’s door.

“Yeah, I’ll follow you.” Sam said unlocking truck door to get in but grunted when his body didn’t fit. He let the seat back as far as it would go so he would be able to drive. 

I snickered lightly watching Sam adjust my seat so he could get in. I was taller than most women at five foot, nine inches, but still quiet a bit shorter than the brothers, especially Sam. I settled back in the seat as Dean cranked the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced in his mirror to be sure Sam was following before speeding up. 

“You really didn’t need to step in; I had the situation under control.” I told him once we were on the road.

“Yeah, I’m sure you did.” Dean smirked. “How much did you take them for?”

“Five hundred.” I half smiled proud of my winnings. “What I said was true, I stopped before anyone lost all their money. I may hustle, but I’m not ruthless.”

“Never thought you were.” 

I looked out the side window at the darkness that rushed by trying to decide if I was angry at him for butting into my business or surprised that he even cared. Neither of us talked further as Dean drove down the highway. He didn’t stop until we were over an hour away in case that jerk decided to try and find us. I looked around as Dean slowed and pulled off the main road and up an exit ramp. He looked both ways and turned right to head down the street toward a small motel sitting slightly off the road. I checked it out thinking it was acceptable as he pulled up to the office. I looked for Sam, but didn’t see him and wondered what had happened since he was right behind us. 

“I’ll go get us a room, wait here.” Dean told me before he got out of the car and headed inside. 

“Wait!” I called to him as I rolled down my window. He turned to look at me and stepped closer so he could hear me. “The least I can do is pay for the room.” I said holding out some money to him.

“Keep it, I’ve got this.” he told me shaking his head and heading into the office.

“Suit yourself.” I shrugged pocketing the money figuring I’d sneak some into his duffle. I don’t like to be in anyone’s debt if I can help it. I looked over my shoulder as Sam pulled in behind the Impala and parked.  
I started to get out but Dean was coming back out of the office.

“Got us a suite so you’ll have some privacy.” he said cranking the car and pulling around behind the office to the rows of rooms. He eased down a row looking for the room number and pulled into a parking spot in front of it. Sam pulled my truck in beside the Impala and parked it before getting out. 

“Here you go.” he said holding out the keys. “Not a bad ride. I stopped at that fast food place and picked up some food.” he said holding up a couple of bags.

“I take good care of him; it’s my home on wheels.” I replied going around to open the back to get my bag. 

“Him, don’t tell me you named your truck.” Sam questioned amused that Lark treated her vehicle just like Dean.

“Well...Yes I did. His name is Stan.” I said pulling out my duffle and locking the back.

“Here let me get that.” he offered starting to reach for my bag.

“Look, I’m not helpless, I can carry my bag.” I told him trying to not sound irritated with him, but wanting him to know I could handle myself.

“Sorry, just trying to help.” he said backing down and getting his own bag from the trunk of the Impala.

"No I'm sorry Sam. Just not use to someone helping me is all." I told him feeling bad about what I said. 

"It's okay. I know you can handle yourself and you proved it back at the bar. I'm just glad we could help, thought I think the other hunters would of stepped in even if we weren't there. We can spot one of our own and we help fellow hunters when needed. I guess you could say it’s an unwritten code."

"Well, thanks for the help." I replied knowing what he said was true. I've helped a few hunters along the way and gained the respect I deserved from them. Even if I didn't work with them, I still would never leave a hunter in a lurch, that's my unwritten code.


	3. Chapter 3

“You better of got me something good to eat.” Dean told Sam as he opened the door to the room. He paused in the doorway not allowing us to enter until he checked the place out. I waited patiently behind Sam figuring this was normal for them. I got the feeling that Dean was very protective of his little brother and it wouldn’t sit well with him if you tried to hurt Sam or the other way around. I’m sure Sam would defend Dean if you threatened him too. I could tell they had a strong bond between them.

“It’s okay.” Dean finally said letting us in. “One bedroom has a queen, that’s yours.”

“Thanks.” I said looking into the first bedroom to see two twin beds and stepped to the other one and went in putting my duffle on the bed. I took my outer shirt off and looked at the ugly bruise in the shape of a hand print that had formed on my lower arm before wandering back into the main room.

“Lark, I wasn’t sure what you liked so you have a choice.” Sam said sitting food out on the table. “Hamburger or salad with grilled chicken strips.”

“Actually either is fine, I’m not too picky, though I do eat fairly healthy.” I told him sitting in the seat Dean pulled out for me. “Thanks.”

“Damn, is your arm okay?” Sam asked taking my bruised arm in his large hands to look at it. "It looks like your other hand is swelling from that punch you gave that guy."

“I’ve had worse.” I said trying not to wince when he touched the spreading, black bruise. I didn’t like showing any weakness to anyone, even these two. I learned early on to hide any signs of emotions, not wanting to be seen as a helpless female. I showed only a strong, no frills, thick skinned hunter who was good at the job. I was all business and showed other hunters I could handle myself in a hunt. I gained the respect of the few who knew me and took no lip from the others.

“You should put some ice on them if they're bothering you.” Sam said rubbing his warm hand down my arm.

"I'll be right back." Dean said getting up and snagging the ice bucket and heading out of the room. He was back in five minutes and sat the bucket by me and continued to the bathroom for a wash cloth. Dean took my hand and folded the cloth over it before making an indention in the ice and slipped my hand into it. I hissed as the cold hit my swollen knuckles, but held it in place. "Let it stay in there for ten minutes, it'll take the swelling down. It's a wonder ya didn't break something." 

“I will.” I said removing my arm from Sam's warm hands trying to hide my discomfort. I didn’t usually let others touch me, but Sam was gentle and caring. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him and looked over at Dean as he searched the bag for his food. I remembered his soft lips against mine when he kissed me at the hospital. I pushed those thoughts down and locked them away and concentrated on my food. I could feel myself being pulled in two different directions and didn't like it. I needed to push these feelings away and not dwell on them because nothing could come of them. This line of work didn’t allow for distractions or love interests and my first encounter with these two was the first time I’ve even felt like this since before I started hunting. I had a couple of boyfriends over the years, but I was never serious about any of them. I figured I hadn’t met the right one yet and I was still young and had plenty of time to find Mr. Right. Those thoughts and feelings got pushed down into the very corner of my mind after I started hunting.

spn

“Did you get onions on mine?” Dean asked looking in the bag and pulling out more food. 

“No, you know I have to sleep in the same room with you tonight.” Sam stated firmly.

“Dude! That’s the best part.” Dean whined and pouted looking at his burger. “It feels naked now.”

“I got extra bacon.” Sam coaxed.

“Now you’re talking!” Dean said suddenly brightening up with the news.

I watched the interchange between the brothers with interest as I opened my salad. Sam pushed some dressing my way as he took some for his salad. He smiled kindly toward me and I gave him a half smile back before looking down at my salad forking some into my mouth.

“So you on a case or just finished one?” he asked me.

I held a finger up for him to wait as I chewed up what I had in my mouth so I could answer.

“In between actually. I was going to look for something in a day or two. How ‘bout you?” 

“We just finished a haunting and was heading to Bobby’s, but got wind of some strange deaths that‘s on the way so we‘re going to check it out first.” 

“You’ll have to tell him hello for me and I’ll swing by to see him soon.”

“I will.” Sam nodded. “I didn’t get to thank you for saving me a while back, so thank you.” he said as he stirred his salad before forking some up to eat.

“Wasn’t anything, I was helping a fellow hunter.” I shrugged giving him a small smile.

“Did you get pie?” Dean asked looking into the bags.

“They didn’t have pie Dean, you know that.”

“Crap, I wanted pie.” he complained.

“You don’t need pie at every meal, wouldn’t hurt you to take better care of yourself.”

“Bite me.” Dean growled at his brother.

“You do take your pie serious.” I giggled listening to their banter as I ate my salad.

“Does he ever.” Sam smirked getting a ketchup coated French fry thrown at him by Dean. 

“Hey!” Sam complained picking the fry off his shirt. “You know that‘s gonna leave a stain on my shirt.”

I couldn’t help myself; I started laughing at the expression on Sam’s face and what he said. Sam looked at me puzzled by my reactions as I tried to control my fits of laughter. Dean looked at me arching his eyebrows but not saying anything. I used a napkin to wipe the tears from my cheeks and bit my lip to try not to laugh again. I could feel my hand getting numb from the cold and wiggled my fingers slightly deciding it had been in long enough.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked cautiously watching me trying to control my laughter.

I’m fine.” I choked out. “Excuse me, no disrespect intended, I just never thought you’d say that.” I apologized. I hadn’t laughed like that in a long time and it actually felt good.

“It’s my favorite shirt.” Sam shrugged taking a napkin dampened with water to dab at the ketchup stain on his shirt.

“Of course.” I answered averting my eyes and clearing my throat. I sipped my drink calming myself so I could look at Sam without laughing. These two were kind of fun to hang out with and I was starting to enjoy their company. I was glad our paths had crossed again.

spn

“Would you like to take a shower first?” Dean asked when he saw I was almost done eating. 

“Thanks, I do want to wash the bar smell off me and out of my hair.” I said sniffing my tee shirt and wrinkling my nose. “That’s the only problem with bars like that, but I gotta say that one wasn’t as bad as some I’ve been in.” 

“You got that right. Some you can hardly see for the cloud of smoke hanging in the air.” Dean agreed.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I’ll get that shower so you two can have your turn.” I said getting up and tossing my trash before stepping into my bedroom to get a change of clothes. Since I wasn’t alone, I grabbed some loose sweats, oversized tee shirt, and panties to change into. I dug out my bathroom bag and headed out of the bedroom. I didn’t look over at the brothers, so I didn’t see them looking at me as I strolled into the bathroom.

“Think we should see if she wants to come with us?” Sam asked quietly. “I hate to think of her hunting out there alone.”

“She’s done okay so far.” Dean replied eyeing the closed bathroom door. He saw red when he saw the bruise left on her arm from the guy in the bar. Dean wanted to go hunt the guy down and give him the beating he deserved. “Besides, I don’t think she would come even if we asked. She’s her own woman and strikes me as very independent.”

“I guess you’re right. We could at least give her our numbers in case she needs backup sometime.”

“Yeah, she’ll probably take those.” he nodded before stuffing the last bite of burger into his mouth.  
They both turned toward the bathroom when singing could be heard coming from behind the door. The words she was singing could just barely be made out. 

“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
but I still need love because I'm just a man  
these nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh won't you stay with me?  
Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me”

“She’s not bad.” Sam said tilting his head to listen better.

“Yeah she is.” Dean agreed trying to act like he wasn‘t listening but he was. He was listening to the words and wondered if they had some meaning for Lark. He wouldn’t admit it, but the words were ones he could relate to.

“Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt.

Oh won't you stay with me?  
Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me.”

spn

Everyone went to bed after Dean showered, Sam deciding to wait until morning to get one and were all sleeping. The motel creaked and groaned as it settled with the temperature change outside. Dean tossed in his sleep as he fought his demons and jerked awake panting hard. He looked over at Sam and saw he was still sleeping. He wiped sweat from his face and threw back the covers to get up. He headed into the other room, grabbed a water from the mini fridge and sat down at the table.

The dream I was having jerked me awake and I lay there sucking in deep breaths trying to slow my racing heart. It was always the same dream that ended the same way. My throat was dry so I decided to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. I threw the covers back and got up going to the door and opening it. There was just enough light coming from the crack in the bathroom door to give me light so I could make my way across the room to the fridge. I opened it and took out a bottle of water and was closing the door when a male voice spoke off to the side of me.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” 

Hunter reflexes kicked in and I threw the bottled water at the voice while diving for a weapon's bag and coming up with a gun cocked and ready to fire. My aim was true and I almost fired until I recognized the shadow sitting at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat quietly at the table and sipped on his water deep in thought that was broken by a door opening. He looked toward the other bedroom and saw Lark step from her bedroom. He could just make out her form by the streak of light coming from the cracked bathroom door. She only had on panties and a skimpy tank top. He didn’t say anything as she padded across the room rubbing her eyes and not paying any attention as he sat perfectly still. She stepped to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottled water. He decided he better say something so she wouldn't freak and spoke only to have the water thrown at him, which he snagged out of the air before it could hit him and cause any damage. 

“Shit! You scared the crap out of me Dean!” I cried out madly when I realized it was Dean sitting at the table in the dark. “I could of shot you.” I fussed un-cocking the gun and putting it back in the bag where I got it.

“Sorry. Nice throw by the way.” he said sitting the water down on the table and reaching over to turn on a small lamp sitting nearby. He turned to look at me as I drew in deep breaths to calm myself. “You like Zeppelin?” he asked me noticing it printed on the tank top. 

“What?” I asked not hearing what he said as my adrenaline rush started to fade and a cold chill ran up my back making me shiver.

“Sit, drink.” Dean ordered opening the bottled water and pushing it toward me. “Sit Lark ‘fore ya fall down.” he repeated when I didn't react to his first order.

My body finally responded and I sat down in the chair and reached for the water with a trembling hand. Once I got a good grip on the bottle, I raised it to my lips and swallowed a couple of large mouth fulls letting it wet my dry throat.

“I asked do you like Zeppelin?” he asked again nodding to my top.

I looked down and realized what he was asking and swallowed again before I could answer.

“Some of their songs. I picked this up at a thrift store for a dollar. It's amazing what you can find in those stores if you look and a whole lot cheaper.” I managed to get out and suddenly realized what I had on and how revealing it was when I felt chill bumps on my arms. I could feel my cheeks grow hot when I felt Dean’s eyes on me a smirky expression on his face. “I’ll just go put something on.” I said getting up.

“Are you coming back?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

“Give me a sec.” I told him walking slowly toward my bedroom without looking at him. I found my oversized tee shirt and slipped it over my head and letting it fall over my cold body. I shook myself before walking back out to join Dean at the table. I cleared my throat before speaking again. “What got you up? Sam snoring too loudly?”

“Naw, I’m use to that. Bad memories I guess, you?” 

“Bad dream.” I shrugged sipping a little more water. 

“Guess we both have our demons we’re dealing with.” 

“You wanna talk about them?” I asked him glancing up to look into his eyes.

“No, you?” he asked.

“Not really.” I told him fiddling with my water bottle. I worked the label loose and slowly peeled it from the bottle and heard a chuckle from Dean. I looked his way to see the label for his bottle lying on the table beside his empty bottle.

“Guess we’ve got some of the same bad habits.” he remarked seeing my label laying peeled off on the table

“Can I ask you a question?” I inquired.

“Sure why not?” 

“Do you like doing this? I mean hunting?” 

Dean didn’t answer me at first and I could tell he was thinking about it. He pursed his lips and drew in a short breath letting it out.

“I was raised in the life, ever since I was four. My Dad trained us to be warriors, I don’t know anything else and I’m very good at it. It’s sort of the family business an' I’m followin' in our Dad’s footsteps. What about you? Do you wish you hadn’t started huntin’?”

“You know I don’t know, I probably never would of if I hadn’t had a best friend die and found out about what’s out there, but after I did, I don’t look back. I have no regrets about doing it. I know I’m making a difference and saving lives that might not otherwise be saved. Like you, I’m good at the job. Where’s your Dad?” 

“Dead.” Dean said casting his eyes downward as he drew his lips into a tight line. 

“Sorry for your loss.” I said softly. I could tell it was a touchy subject and didn’t bother asking any further questions. I figured if he wanted to talk about it he would; I wasn’t going to probe and bring up unhappy memories for him. 

“It’s fine, it’s in the past.” he said standing up and looking off toward the bedrooms. “Think I’ll head on back to bed, see if I can get a little more sleep.” 

“Yeah, me too.” I agreed getting up too. I let him go first and waited until he was back in his bedroom before heading to mine. I closed the door enough for privacy, but left it open a crack where I could hear if the brothers got up. I ditched the tee shirt and crawled back in bed pulling the covers up over me before settling down willing a dreamless sleep to come.

spn

Movement in the other room woke me and I rolled over looking at the clock deciding to get up. I dressed and packed my bag before stepping from the room with it. I was going to head on out and search for another hunt. Sam was in the bathroom showering, but I didn’t see Dean anywhere. Their bedroom door was open and I could see in there; it was empty. I sat my bag down and pulled out some money wanting to leave it for them. Stepping to their bedroom door, I looked in trying to decide where to put it where they would find it. I went over to the duffle and opened the top of it to drop the money inside figuring that would as good a place as any. I noticed a worn journal in the bag and wondered if it was Dean’s. I fingered the soft leather and pulled it up enough to open it to the front page. I saw the pictures of two kids and one of two adults and two kids. I didn’t think this was Dean’s; it was probably his fathers so I closed it back not wanting to intrude. I wouldn't of read any of it even if it was Dean's. You didn't pry into a hunter's journal unless you had permission. I didn’t hear the soft barefoot steps coming up behind me until Sam spoke.

“Ummm...You need something?” Sam asked from the doorway watching me with my hands down in Dean‘s duffle.

I jumped, jerking my hands free and turned around feeling my face growing hot at being caught and looked guiltily at Sam.

“I...I wanted to leave some money for the room and food.” I said holding out the bills. “Dean wouldn’t take it last night.”

“That’s nice of you, but it’s okay...” he started until I stopped him.

“I don’t like owing anyone, so please take it.” I insisted pushing the money into one of his hands before stepping around him to make my exit into the other room. 

Sam didn’t bother counting it. He stuffed it into his pocket and went to his bag to put his dirty clothes in before heading back into the other room.

“Are you leaving?” Sam asked seeing I was putting on my boots.

“Yes, thought I’d get an early start.” I said gathering my things.

“Dean’s gone after breakfast, at least wait and eat something and tell him good-bye.” Sam urged. He liked Lark and it wouldn’t take much for it to be more, but he had a feeling Dean felt the same way. She seemed better suited for Dean anyway. There weren’t many who could go toe to toe with his brother and it was fun watching them square off against each other. 

“Just tell him good-bye for me. Maybe we’ll cross paths again.” I said shouldering my bag and stepping for the door when it suddenly opened and Dean stepped in making me step back.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked looking to Sam and then to Lark noticing she had her bag and looked ready to leave.

“Lark was heading out and I was trying to get her to stay and eat at least.” Sam told him.

“He’s right, you should eat.” Dean told me holding up the bag and the drink holder with four cups. “I got tea and coffee, wasn’t sure what you drunk. The foods here and hot, so grab a seat, I’m not letting you leave until you eat.”

Sam’s eyes widened for a moment thinking Dean had said the wrong thing, figuring Lark was sure to leave now. He saw her body stiffen for a moment and her facial features grow hard until Dean continued.

“Please stay; you’ll just have to stop somewhere and get something. No telling when we’ll run into each other again. One more meal together?” he said softening his tone. 

“Fine.” I said turning to sit my bag down and following them to the table. I didn’t feel like arguing with him and the food was there, might as well enjoy it.

“Before I forget, here’s both our cell numbers in case you need backup sometime.” Sam said sliding a piece of motel stationary Lark’s way with two cell numbers on it.

“Thanks, I’ll put them in my cell.” I said. “Let me have yours.” 

Sam looked for his jacket and got up to find his phone. He handed it to me and I added my number to his contacts list.

“I gave you mine in case you guys need help also. Don’t hesitate to call.” I told him. “I’ll be glad to assist, we didn’t make to bad a team last time.”

“We will.” he said pocketing his phone. 

Dean handed out food and drinks to everyone and they ate without much conversation between the three of them. It didn’t take them long to finish the meal and prepare to leave.

“Good to see you again Lark.” Sam said giving me a warm hug. "You take care of yourself. Maybe we'll meet again soon."

“You too and you never know, it's a small world out there if you think about it, especially in our line of work.” I said learning Sam was a hugger and stretched up letting my lips lightly brush across his in a gentle kiss before stepping out of his embrace. “Just wanted to satisfy curiosity.” I said softly before turning to get my bag. I didn't see the surprised look on his face as he looked from me to Dean and back.

“I’ll walk you out.” Dean said taking my bag before I could pick it up. He looked back at Sam wondering if he got his signals crossed with Lark. Maybe she decided Sam was better suited for her. “Wanna get our things ready?” he told Sam before opening the door and letting me go first.

We walked to my truck and I opened the driver’s door allowing Dean to sit my bag inside. He stopped me from getting into the truck and looked into my eyes.

“You be careful out there.” he said cupping my cheek and running a thumb over my skin. “Don’t take any unnecessary risks ok?” 

“I’m always careful and you know we always take risks, it's part of the job.” I said before standing on my tiptoes and slipping a hand around his neck to pull his head down slightly so I could kiss him this time. “You take care of yourself too.” I said running a hand down his cheek before getting in the truck and driving away. I looked in the side mirror and saw he was leaning against the Impala watching me leave. Who knows maybe some day I might actually have a real date with one of them. I was still struggling with my feelings for both of them, though I was leaning more toward Dean; Sam had his own unique qualities. One thing I would not want to do would be to cause ill feelings between the brothers. Oh well, I sighed, it would probably be another four months or longer before I saw them again anyway; they would probably have forgotten me by then anyway. 

A/N: The hunters part ways, each going on their own hunts, what could go wrong? Hope you are enjoying getting to know Lark as her character develops. Whether I will have her hook up with one of the guys is still up in the air, any thoughts? Comments welcome. NC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat quietly at the table and sipped on his water deep in thought that was broken by a door opening. He looked toward the other bedroom and saw Lark step from her bedroom. He could just make out her form by the streak of light coming from the cracked bathroom door. She only had on panties and a skimpy tank top. He didn’t say anything as she padded across the room rubbing her eyes and not paying any attention as he sat perfectly still. She stepped to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottled water. He decided he better say something so she wouldn't freak and spoke only to have the water thrown at him, which he snagged out of the air before it could hit him and cause any damage. 

“Shit! You scared the crap out of me Dean!” I cried out madly when I realized it was Dean sitting at the table in the dark. “I could of shot you.” I fussed un-cocking the gun and putting it back in the bag where I got it.

“Sorry. Nice throw by the way.” he said sitting the water down on the table and reaching over to turn on a small lamp sitting nearby. He turned to look at me as I drew in deep breaths to calm myself. “You like Zeppelin?” he asked me noticing it printed on the tank top. 

“What?” I asked not hearing what he said as my adrenaline rush started to fade and a cold chill ran up my back making me shiver.

“Sit, drink.” Dean ordered opening the bottled water and pushing it toward me. “Sit Lark ‘fore ya fall down.” he repeated when I didn't react to his first order.

My body finally responded and I sat down in the chair and reached for the water with a trembling hand. Once I got a good grip on the bottle, I raised it to my lips and swallowed a couple of large mouth fulls letting it wet my dry throat.

“I asked do you like Zeppelin?” he asked again nodding to my top.

I looked down and realized what he was asking and swallowed again before I could answer.

“Some of their songs. I picked this up at a thrift store for a dollar. It's amazing what you can find in those stores if you look and a whole lot cheaper.” I managed to get out and suddenly realized what I had on and how revealing it was when I felt chill bumps on my arms. I could feel my cheeks grow hot when I felt Dean’s eyes on me a smirky expression on his face. “I’ll just go put something on.” I said getting up.

“Are you coming back?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

“Give me a sec.” I told him walking slowly toward my bedroom without looking at him. I found my oversized tee shirt and slipped it over my head and letting it fall over my cold body. I shook myself before walking back out to join Dean at the table. I cleared my throat before speaking again. “What got you up? Sam snoring too loudly?”

“Naw, I’m use to that. Bad memories I guess, you?” 

“Bad dream.” I shrugged sipping a little more water. 

“Guess we both have our demons we’re dealing with.” 

“You wanna talk about them?” I asked him glancing up to look into his eyes.

“No, you?” he asked.

“Not really.” I told him fiddling with my water bottle. I worked the label loose and slowly peeled it from the bottle and heard a chuckle from Dean. I looked his way to see the label for his bottle lying on the table beside his empty bottle.

“Guess we’ve got some of the same bad habits.” he remarked seeing my label laying peeled off on the table

“Can I ask you a question?” I inquired.

“Sure why not?” 

“Do you like doing this? I mean hunting?” 

Dean didn’t answer me at first and I could tell he was thinking about it. He pursed his lips and drew in a short breath letting it out.

“I was raised in the life, ever since I was four. My Dad trained us to be warriors, I don’t know anything else and I’m very good at it. It’s sort of the family business an' I’m followin' in our Dad’s footsteps. What about you? Do you wish you hadn’t started huntin’?”

“You know I don’t know, I probably never would of if I hadn’t had a best friend die and found out about what’s out there, but after I did, I don’t look back. I have no regrets about doing it. I know I’m making a difference and saving lives that might not otherwise be saved. Like you, I’m good at the job. Where’s your Dad?” 

“Dead.” Dean said casting his eyes downward as he drew his lips into a tight line. 

“Sorry for your loss.” I said softly. I could tell it was a touchy subject and didn’t bother asking any further questions. I figured if he wanted to talk about it he would; I wasn’t going to probe and bring up unhappy memories for him. 

“It’s fine, it’s in the past.” he said standing up and looking off toward the bedrooms. “Think I’ll head on back to bed, see if I can get a little more sleep.” 

“Yeah, me too.” I agreed getting up too. I let him go first and waited until he was back in his bedroom before heading to mine. I closed the door enough for privacy, but left it open a crack where I could hear if the brothers got up. I ditched the tee shirt and crawled back in bed pulling the covers up over me before settling down willing a dreamless sleep to come.

spn

Movement in the other room woke me and I rolled over looking at the clock deciding to get up. I dressed and packed my bag before stepping from the room with it. I was going to head on out and search for another hunt. Sam was in the bathroom showering, but I didn’t see Dean anywhere. Their bedroom door was open and I could see in there; it was empty. I sat my bag down and pulled out some money wanting to leave it for them. Stepping to their bedroom door, I looked in trying to decide where to put it where they would find it. I went over to the duffle and opened the top of it to drop the money inside figuring that would as good a place as any. I noticed a worn journal in the bag and wondered if it was Dean’s. I fingered the soft leather and pulled it up enough to open it to the front page. I saw the pictures of two kids and one of two adults and two kids. I didn’t think this was Dean’s; it was probably his fathers so I closed it back not wanting to intrude. I wouldn't of read any of it even if it was Dean's. You didn't pry into a hunter's journal unless you had permission. I didn’t hear the soft barefoot steps coming up behind me until Sam spoke.

“Ummm...You need something?” Sam asked from the doorway watching me with my hands down in Dean‘s duffle.

I jumped, jerking my hands free and turned around feeling my face growing hot at being caught and looked guiltily at Sam.

“I...I wanted to leave some money for the room and food.” I said holding out the bills. “Dean wouldn’t take it last night.”

“That’s nice of you, but it’s okay...” he started until I stopped him.

“I don’t like owing anyone, so please take it.” I insisted pushing the money into one of his hands before stepping around him to make my exit into the other room. 

Sam didn’t bother counting it. He stuffed it into his pocket and went to his bag to put his dirty clothes in before heading back into the other room.

“Are you leaving?” Sam asked seeing I was putting on my boots.

“Yes, thought I’d get an early start.” I said gathering my things.

“Dean’s gone after breakfast, at least wait and eat something and tell him good-bye.” Sam urged. He liked Lark and it wouldn’t take much for it to be more, but he had a feeling Dean felt the same way. She seemed better suited for Dean anyway. There weren’t many who could go toe to toe with his brother and it was fun watching them square off against each other. 

“Just tell him good-bye for me. Maybe we’ll cross paths again.” I said shouldering my bag and stepping for the door when it suddenly opened and Dean stepped in making me step back.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked looking to Sam and then to Lark noticing she had her bag and looked ready to leave.

“Lark was heading out and I was trying to get her to stay and eat at least.” Sam told him.

“He’s right, you should eat.” Dean told me holding up the bag and the drink holder with four cups. “I got tea and coffee, wasn’t sure what you drunk. The foods here and hot, so grab a seat, I’m not letting you leave until you eat.”

Sam’s eyes widened for a moment thinking Dean had said the wrong thing, figuring Lark was sure to leave now. He saw her body stiffen for a moment and her facial features grow hard until Dean continued.

“Please stay; you’ll just have to stop somewhere and get something. No telling when we’ll run into each other again. One more meal together?” he said softening his tone. 

“Fine.” I said turning to sit my bag down and following them to the table. I didn’t feel like arguing with him and the food was there, might as well enjoy it.

“Before I forget, here’s both our cell numbers in case you need backup sometime.” Sam said sliding a piece of motel stationary Lark’s way with two cell numbers on it.

“Thanks, I’ll put them in my cell.” I said. “Let me have yours.” 

Sam looked for his jacket and got up to find his phone. He handed it to me and I added my number to his contacts list.

“I gave you mine in case you guys need help also. Don’t hesitate to call.” I told him. “I’ll be glad to assist, we didn’t make to bad a team last time.”

“We will.” he said pocketing his phone. 

Dean handed out food and drinks to everyone and they ate without much conversation between the three of them. It didn’t take them long to finish the meal and prepare to leave.

“Good to see you again Lark.” Sam said giving me a warm hug. "You take care of yourself. Maybe we'll meet again soon."

“You too and you never know, it's a small world out there if you think about it, especially in our line of work.” I said learning Sam was a hugger and stretched up letting my lips lightly brush across his in a gentle kiss before stepping out of his embrace. “Just wanted to satisfy curiosity.” I said softly before turning to get my bag. I didn't see the surprised look on his face as he looked from me to Dean and back.

“I’ll walk you out.” Dean said taking my bag before I could pick it up. He looked back at Sam wondering if he got his signals crossed with Lark. Maybe she decided Sam was better suited for her. “Wanna get our things ready?” he told Sam before opening the door and letting me go first.

We walked to my truck and I opened the driver’s door allowing Dean to sit my bag inside. He stopped me from getting into the truck and looked into my eyes.

“You be careful out there.” he said cupping my cheek and running a thumb over my skin. “Don’t take any unnecessary risks ok?” 

“I’m always careful and you know we always take risks, it's part of the job.” I said before standing on my tiptoes and slipping a hand around his neck to pull his head down slightly so I could kiss him this time. “You take care of yourself too.” I said running a hand down his cheek before getting in the truck and driving away. I looked in the side mirror and saw he was leaning against the Impala watching me leave. Who knows maybe some day I might actually have a real date with one of them. I was still struggling with my feelings for both of them, though I was leaning more toward Dean; Sam had his own unique qualities. One thing I would not want to do would be to cause ill feelings between the brothers. Oh well, I sighed, it would probably be another four months or longer before I saw them again anyway; they would probably have forgotten me by then anyway. 

A/N: The hunters part ways, each going on their own hunts, what could go wrong? Hope you are enjoying getting to know Lark as her character develops. Please comment if you have a moment. NC


	6. Chapter 6

The nightclub was filling up when the brothers made their way back into it. Dean nodded for Sam to break off and they began to search the room for the vampire with the ring. Sam tried to act inconspicuous in his search, while Dean boldly stopped anyone who fit the description and checked out their hands. He got some weird looks, leering looks, questioning looks, and even a few passes as he continued on around the room searching. He met Sam at the bar and shook his head that he didn’t have any luck either.

“Beer with a Jack chaser.” Dean ordered before looking back around at the crowd in the club.

“Beer.” Sam added following Dean’s gaze out to the patrons behind them. “What now?”

“We enjoy a drink and keep looking.”

“What if you stay out here and I monitor the cameras?” Sam suggested thinking maybe they’d have a better chance of finding the vamp that way. He could watch the ones entering the front door and text Dean if he saw anyone that looked like their guy.

“Yeah, sounds good, text if you see him.”

“I will.” Sam said taking his beer and heading toward the office, flashing his badge to get to the back and into the control room. He got comfortable and pulled up the cameras and settled in to watch the comings and goings of the people visiting the club. After nearly two hours of staring at the screen, he sat back and rubbed his eyes, but quickly came wide awake when a guy probably four or five years older than Dean caught his attention. He was the right description and when he stepped to the bar Sam saw the flash of a ring on his finger. Sam knew this was who they were looking for and got out his phone to text Dean when he saw Dean stepping up to the guy. “Shit!” Sam growled angrily as he headed out of the office.

spn

“This place’s crowded tonight.” Dean said trying to make conversation and get the vamp’s attention. 

“The more the merrier.” the guy shrugged ordering a drink and casting a casual look at Dean sizing him up.

“It is getting a little crowded in here, what say we find some place quieter?” he asked arching an eyebrow at him. “Name’s John.” Dean said before sipping on his beer. 

“Well John, my name’s Porter and it’s nice to meet you.” he told him. “You are one fine specimen.” 

“Is that a complement?” Dean asked seeing Sam coming up behind the guy. Dean signaled for him to hang back he had this. 

Sam shot him a bitch face but did as Dean asked and stopped but kept a close eye on the two. 

“You could say that.” Porter shrugged finishing his whiskey. “And what did you have in mind...Dean?” 

“Oh I don’t know, find a nice quiet place, enjoy a few more drinks and see where it leads.” 

“You know, I think I’ll take you up on that.” he said pushing away from the bar and waited for Dean to head for the door. 

Sam looked down at his phone when it beeped and saw Dean had dialed him and left the line open. He put the phone to his ear and headed toward the door after them. He listened to Dean talking and realized he was telling him where the keys to the Impala would be. 

spn

“You got a car or are we walking?” Dean asked when they got outside on the sidewalk.

“Why don’t we take my car? It’s just around the corner.” Porter suggested thinking this was going to an easy kill.

“Fine by me, what ya driving?” Dean asked.

“A red convertible.” 

“Pretty flashy, red convertible. I’d say maybe a Mustang?” 

“How did you guess? You know something about cars?” 

“A little.” Dean said walking around the corner and searching the area. He didn’t see but a few people walking down the sidewalks and went into full hunter mode. He saw the guy walking toward a red Mustang and didn’t see the other one until it was too late. Dean fell to the ground when another guy knocked him out and he was quickly thrown in back of the Mustang. 

spn

Sam found the keys to the Impala where Dean had left them and hurried to the car, getting in. He pulled out and headed down the street with his cell on speaker now. He listened to Dean talking and heard him mention a red Mustang convertible and then suddenly heard noises he didn’t like. He watched as he turned the corner and saw a red car pull from the curb and head down the street. He turned to follow it already knowing his brother was in trouble. He could still hear talking but couldn’t catch every word being said.

“....problems with....seen...” a male voice said.

“Nope...pickings...dumb...” another voice answered.

At least Sam knew they were dealing with two vampires now and hoped that was it. Two they could deal with, if there were more they might have a problem. He kept his eyes on the red car as it turned off the main road and headed toward the outskirts of the town. Sam left a little more distance between the red car and the Impala so they wouldn’t take notice. He cussed under his breath when a car pulled out in front of him making him slam on the breaks to avoid hitting it. By the time it was out of the way and he was moving again the car had disappeared. Sam looked around as he drove slowly down the street trying to spot the car. He looked in driveways and down the side streets hoping to spot it, but so far wasn’t having any luck. He slapped the steering wheel in anger not liking this turn of events.

spn

Dean grunted and rolled his head as he tried to move only to find he couldn’t. He got his eyes to open enough to see he was in a room that was dimly lit and he was tied tightly to a chair. He winced in pain as he moved his head and tried to see if there was any give to his bonds.

“So you’re awake.” Porter said stepping into view. “I have to say you’re good. You had me fooled, didn’t know you were a hunter until I found these.” he said holding up the syringes of blood. “Too bad you’re not going to get to use them.”

“Quit babbling and let’s do this. We don’t know if there’re any more around or not.” another guy said coming into the room with a plastic bucket and IV kit. He knelt down beside Dean and took out a knife to split his shirt sleeve.

“Hey! This is my favorite shirt.” Dean complained seeing the damage. 

“Anyone else with you?” Porter asked as the other one got the line into Dean’s arm and put the line into the bucket.

“Screw you!” Dean growled madly as he watched his blood enter the line and drip into the bucket at first and then began to run in a steady stream. He tried to remain calm knowing the faster his heart pumped the faster he would bleed out.

“Guess we need to pack and as soon as he’s drained we’ll head out.”

“Too bad, this was an easy town to pick up a good meal.”

“Why don’t you start getting our things together so we can leave?”

“Okay.” Porter shrugged heading out of the room leaving Dean with the vamp he didn’t know. 

Dean tried again to get free but wasn’t having any luck. He could tell with each beat of his heart his life blood was being pumped from his body. He wasn’t sure how long he had before he would get too lightheaded to stay awake. He knew if he gave in he might not wake up. His only thought was that Sam had followed them and was going to save him. 

“Go ahead and struggle, it’ll just make the blood come out faster. Makes our job easier.”

“I hope you know you’re going to die dumb ass.” Dean spat out.

spn

Sam caught a break when he stopped long enough to ping Dean’s phone and saw it was stationary and not far away from him. He quickly headed down the street toward the location hoping Dean was okay. He knew his brother could take care of himself but if there was more than one then he might be in trouble. It took him fifteen minutes to find the house and park just down the street so he could sneak in. He armed himself with a machete and syringes of dead man’s blood before heading for the house. Sam could just make out slivers of light around the curtains in a couple of rooms as he hugged the shadows while making his way around the house. He stopped at the door to the garage and tried the knob to find it locked. Sam pulled his lock pick kit out and opened the door to let himself into the garage. He found the red car and a black SUV parked in there and started around the vehicles when the door to the house opened. Sam ducked down and eased around the SUV trying to get around behind the guy. Sam got a glimpse of the guy and saw it was the one from the club. He stood up behind the guy and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe before pulling out his machete and swinging hard to remove his head from his body. The vampire’s body slumped to the floor and Sam turned toward the house and quietly made his way inside to look for his brother. He could hear voices coming from a room off the kitchen and eased that way, weapon posed and ready to use. Sam peaked around the doorway and saw Dean tied to a chair and another guy standing in front of him talking. He saw Dean glance for a second his way before continuing to keep the guy’s attention. He heard his brother’s voice sneer out to the vampire and stepped into the room.

“I hope you know you’re going to die dumb ass.” Dean spat out.

Sam moved without stopping as he swung the blade when the vampire turned to stare surprisingly at him but wasn’t fast enough to stop it from slicing his head off. Blood splattered back onto Dean who growled in disgust, but couldn't wipe it off. 

“Need a little help here Sammy.” Dean said weakly as he tried to stay conscious.

“I got ya.” Sam said kneeling by Dean and taking out the needle from his arm. He pulled out his knife and cut Dean’s bonds while pressing his slit shirt sleeve onto the wound to keep it from bleeding more. He looked at how much blood Dean had lost. He didn’t bother taking the blood since he didn’t know how clean the bucket was. He figured others had been bled into the bucket and might be harmful if he tried to transfuse it back into Dean. He could see how glassy his eyes were and knew he needed to get him back to the motel and get fluids into him and let him rest. 

“C’mon bro, let’s get you out of here.” Sam told him getting an arm around him and to his feet. “Can you walk?”

“I’m fine.” Dean mumbled as he let Sam take most of his weight and he worked on putting one foot in front of the other. He stumbled when his legs didn’t want to hold him up and let Sam pretty much carry him outside.

“I’m gonna put you here and get the car. Don’t move.” Sam told him as he eased him to a step on the front porch.

“Like I’m goin’ anywhere.” Dean grunted trying to blink the black spots away and stay upright as he watched a blurred Sam running down the driveway. His head nodded forward and he caught himself before tumbling forward from the step. Dean caught himself and jerked his head back up and swallowed hard. He tried to focus on watching for Sam and staying upright. 

Sam pulled the Impala up the driveway and parked so he could get out and help Dean to the car.

“Okay bro; let’s get you in the car.” Sam said to him as he reached down to help him to his feet. Sam maneuvered Dean to his feet and around the car to the passenger side, opening the door and pushing him on the seat. He picked up Dean’s feet and sat them in the wheel well for him before closing the door and hurrying to the driver’s seat. He looked over at Dean who was leaning against the side window with his eyes closed. “Hang on; I’ll get us back to the motel.” 

Dean didn’t answer him as Sam put the car in gear and backed down the driveway to head for the motel. He drove as fast as he could wanting to get Dean help pretty sure he was going into shock. 

“Dean, hey man, don’t pass out on me.” Sam said shaking Dean’s arm.

“Wha...” he mumbled forcing his eye open into slits. 

“You need to stay awake. Gotta get some fluid into ya when we get back to the motel.”

“Mmm....’w’ke.” he barely got out.

“It’s not much farther. I’ll get ya inside and some juice or something in ya and then you can sleep.” he told him pulling him away from the window to sit up more. “You listening to me?”

“O....K...” Dean replied as his head fell forward slightly because he couldn’t seem to hold it up. “I hear ya.”

“Good.” 

spn

Sam got the door open for their motel room and got Dean into the room and to his bed. He eased him to a sitting position on the bed and worked on removing his jacket and outer shirt before laying him down and swinging his feet onto the bed. He took off his boots and sat them at the end of the bed where he wouldn't fall over them if he was to get up. He grabbed a blanket and threw over his prone body before heading out to get something for him to drink. He was lucky the vending machine actually had juices in it and got two orange juices. Once he had the juice, Sam headed back for their room to get some of it into Dean.

“Alright, you need drink this.” Sam told Dean as he propped him up and guided a straw into his mouth. “C’mon it’ll make you feel better.” he urged patting Dean’s cheeks to rouse him. He sighed with relief when he saw he was sucking some juice into his mouth and swallowing. “Good, try to drink some more and I’ll let you sleep.” 

Dean seemed to hear him and pulled on the straw several more times, drinking half the bottle, until he turned his head signaling he didn't want any more. Sam figured he got enough in him for now and let his head rest on the pillow. He went to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth to wipe what blood he could from Dean's face and neck. The rest he could get off when he showered. He tucked the blanket around his body and pulled the comforter over him after he felt how cool he was. Dean snuggled down into the nest Sam made and drifted to sleep, not wanting anything more than to rest. That was all his mind could comprehend right now as it shut down. Sam was going to wait until morning to see how he was doing before deciding whether they would leave or stay another day.

spn

The sun was just about to break on the horizon when my internal clock woke me and I looked around getting my bearings before pushing up out of bed and sitting on the edge. After a couple of cleansing breaths, I stood and moved to the bathroom to prepare for the hunt. After using the bathroom, I got out my special lotion to put on to mask my smell from any supernatural creature. It was a concoction of my own making and had saved my ass numerous times in the past. I squirted out some lotion and rubbed it over my body before picking up my clothes and dressing. I braided my hair so it would be out of the way before heading into the other room. Once my laptop was up, I updated my distress message with the information I knew and set it to send if I didn’t reset it by ten am. That would give me five hours to do what I needed to do. I figured if I couldn’t get it done in that length of time then I was probably already dead. That done, I readied my blades, dipping them in the blood before sitting them aside to dry. I grabbed a granola bar and juice to eat before leaving trying to decide whether to pack up in case I was done with the hunt. Deciding to err on the side of a quick hunt, I started picking up my things and packed my bags to check out. After finishing my slim breakfast, I took the bags to the truck and checked the knifes to see if they were dry before stowing them in numerous places on my body. Finally ready, I looked around the room one last time before heading out the door and closing the door behind me.

spn

Little streaks of sunlight were breaking out sending the darkness away as I pulled the truck off the road and slowly drove it behind some shrubs to hide it. I got out and checked the area for people before quietly making my way on down to the warehouse. It still looked the same as the last time I saw it with the lock still on the front door. I thought that was a good sign that the djinn wasn’t here and made my way around to the side entrance to get inside. I picked the lock and opened the door enough to slip inside before closing it back. I stood in the dimness of the early morning light letting my eyes adjust before moving silently deeper into the building. There was one rather large room and what looked like smaller rooms beyond it. My gaze roamed around the room not seeing anything of importance among the cardboard boxes, broken chairs, lamps, stacks of papers, metal shelves and empty filing cabinets that were coated with a thick layer of dust. I moved on toward the other rooms, trying not to disturb the dust and dirt on the floor.

The first room I came to seemed to be cleaner than the rest of the place so I stepped through the doorway to find some boxes stacked in a corner. They were not covered with dust or grim which peaked my curiosity, so I lifted the flaps and glanced inside one to see bags of IV solution. This only made me sure of what I was hunting. I looked around when a soft noise caught my attention from outside the room. I hurried to the door and looked out toward the other room but didn’t see anyone or anything. I figured it was some creature that made its home in the building and moved on down the hall to the next room. It was smaller than the other room and had some discarded cleaning supplies in it. There were two more rooms that I hadn’t looked into and I moved toward them hoping to find what I was looking for. I heard a slight shuffle and something creak toward the front of the building and ducked into the next room without looking in it. When I didn’t hear anything else, I turned to look around the room and saw the bodies hanging from a pipe that ran across the room. There were five of them in different stages of decomposition. Each had IV bags hanging beside them and a line attached to their arm, while another line was attached to their neck and reddish fluid was being collected into a smaller bag. I drew in a deep breath and stilled my body for what I needed to do next. I walked to the first body and didn’t even have to check to know that it was dead. I moved to the next and pressed two fingers to her neck not finding any beating pulse under them. The skin was dry and cold and lifeless and I stepped back and looked to the next one hoping to find a beat that would tell me he was alive. As I waited for that small thump to be felt against my fingers, I looked to the other two and was sure they were alive, especially the last one. She looked like the one I had seen the day before so she must be the djinn’s newest victim. I pulled out the IV needle from the guy’s arm and the needle from his neck, when I felt a thready pulse beating against my finger. I went to the next one and started to do the same when something fell in the other room causing me to freeze. I hurried to the door and looked out but still didn’t see anything. I pulled a knife out and eased down one side of the hall toward the front of the building. My eyes darted around looking for the djinn as I moved closer to the front. I heard a noise behind me and everything went dark as I fell into an abyss of nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning light filtered in around the edges of the curtain as Sam rolled over in his bed and cracked an eye. He rubbed his face before throwing back the covers and sitting up in bed. He looked over to the other bed and got up to check on Dean. Sam placed a hand on his forehead feeling warmth and saw that his coloring was better. Dean moved slightly and turned his head but didn't wake. Sam decided to let him sleep while he took a shower and ran out to get breakfast for them. He would leave it up to Dean whether they left or stayed another day, but was sure he would want to head out. They could stay until noon anyway, since that was check out time. Sam grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. He turned on the heat and started the water before stripping out of his sleep clothes. He stepped to the shower and adjusted the water before stepping under the hot spray. As soon as the water hit his body he relished the way it seemed to relax his tight muscles, draining the tension from them. He wiped the water from his face and sighed contently, happy that the shower had good pressure. Sam smoothed his hair back and let the water soak it so he could shampoo and rinse it. He picked up the small bar of soap and began to wash his arms, chest and stomach, stretching his shoulders and turning so the spray beat on them. Once he was done, he just stood under the spray for a couple more minutes before turning it off and reaching for a towel to dry his wet body. Sam felt refreshed and cleansed after their last hunt. He towel dried his hair and pulled a comb from his bathroom bag to comb it out before pulling on his clothes and gathering up his other ones. He stepped from the bathroom and looked over at Dean to see him still sleeping. Sam tucked his clothes into his duffle and snagged his jacket to head out and walk down to the diner for breakfast. 

spn

The sudden need to pee woke Dean and he groaned as he came to life. He wiggled and tried to work his way out of the blankets Sam had wrapped him in until he was able to sit up. It took a few minutes for the room to stop spinning before he could push himself up from the bed and weave to the bathroom and relieve himself. He moved to the sink and ran cold water to splash on his face trying to wash away the fog that was still invading his brain. He tried to remember what had happened the night before and could only bring up feeling so cold and weak and not able to get warm. Dean dried his face and hands before heading back into the other room looking toward the door as it was opened and Sam came in carrying two bags. A familiar aroma wafted through the room and Dean's stomach growled loudly as he drew in a breath smelling the food.

"Guess I got back just in time." Sam snickered heading to the table to sit the bags down. "How ya feeling?" 

"I'm fine." Dean mumbled making his way slowly to the table and sitting down before he feel down. 

"Right..." Sam noted seeing Dean's face pale slightly from his exertion. “Think you can eat something?” he asked pulling out the food and drinks. “I got coffee and a ginger ale. Didn’t know how your stomach would be feeling.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded pulling the coffee to him and taking off the lid. He blew across the top of the cup and took a sip of the bitter liquid feeling it burn down into his stomach. He could feel the acid churning as the coffee hit it and grimaced. Dean waited to be sure he wasn’t going to upchuck before trying another sip. Deciding his stomach wasn’t ready for coffee; he pulled the bottle of ginger ale to him and opened it to drink. The coldness of the liquid seemed to sooth his throat and felt much better on his stomach and he sipped more. 

Sam watched him closely as he ate his breakfast sandwich trying to decide if he was fit for travel. He watched as Dean unwrapped his sandwich and eyed it before pulling the top half of the biscuit off and taking a small bite. 

“So ya wanna head out or stay another day?” he questioned his brother.

“I’m ready anytime.” Dean responded, swallowing hard to get the bite of food down without choking.

“Well, we’ve got until noon, so after you finish, you can lay back down for bit before we have to head out. It‘s still early, no need rush.”

“Maybe.” he mumbled forcing another bite of food down following it with ginger ale. He wouldn’t admit it to Sam but laying back down did sound enticing but he wouldn’t show it. 

“You might like a shower. I got what blood I could off last night, but there’s still some in your hair and down your neck.”

“Blood?” Dean frowned slightly absently raising a hand to his hair and feeling stiffness in it. “You took a vamp out right?”

“Yeah, don’t you remember? You went with one and got knocked out because there were two. When I found you they were draining your blood, that’s why you still feel weak.” 

“Bits and pieces of it are coming back.” he said rubbing his forehead and running his hand over his head to find a lump on the back of his head. He winced when he touched it feeling how tender it was. “Yeah, shower does sound good, maybe after a short nap.” he said trying to suppress a yawn and sit up straight for Sam’s benefit.

“You’ll probably feel better if you try to rest a little more, there’s no hurry.” Sam said hoping he would take his advice and lay back down. 

Dean finished the half biscuit he was eating and washed it down with a few more sips of ginger ale before nodding and getting up without speaking. He made is way back to the bed not noticing Sam had stood too and was close enough to catch him if he faltered. He pushed the blankets over to lie back down and didn’t fuss when Sam took them and draped them over his body. 

“Wake me in a couple of hours.” Dean mumbled to Sam as he let the darkness back in and drifted back to sleep.

“Alright.” 

Sam looked down at Dean once he was settled knowing he was trying to hide how bad he felt. That was typical Dean and Sam had learned to see around his tough farce and see just how hurt or in pain he was. He went to clean up their trash and was going to step out to call Bobby and let him know they would be heading his way.

spn

Dean was in the bathroom showering when a shrill ring sounded in the room. Sam looked up at the sound and got up to find it. He picked up Dean’s jacket and found his phone was making the noise. He looked at it and saw Dean was being alerted about an email he was receiving. Sam frowned wondering who it was from and went back to his laptop to pull up their email account. He clicked on the new one and started reading the contents before jumping up and hurrying to the bathroom door.

“Hey Dean.” Sam called knocking loudly and opening the door enough to talk to him.

“What?” Dean asked looking out from behind the curtain.

“You just got an email from Lark and I think she’s in trouble. Might wanna hurry the shower up.”

“Give me five minutes.” Dean replied   
“Okay.” Sam said going back to the laptop and searching for the town Lark mentioned in the email. He searched the quickest route there and scribbled the directions on a piece of paper. Sam dug his cell out and called her number only to have the call go to voicemail. He left a message for Lark to call him that they were heading her way. He looked up when Dean came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

“What did she say?” he asked looking over Sam’s shoulder as he pulled the email back up.

“Basically it said if you read this then something went wrong on the hunt I’m on.” Sam said letting him read it. “I tried to call her but only got voicemail.”

“Doesn’t she know better than to go after a djinn by herself?” Dean demanded. “Get your things and let’s go find her.” 

“I’ve got the fastest route for Redwood Falls, Minnesota, but it’s still gonna take us about six hours to get there.” 

“We better get going then. I’m sure I can cut that time down some.”

“At least she gave us enough details that we should be able to find her.” Sam said packing up his laptop and heading for the bathroom for his bag. 

“The only good thing is djinn don’t usually kill their captives immediately.” he grumbled opening the trunk so they could stow their bags. 

“Let me drive first and you can take over.” he offered.

“I’m fine, get in.” Dean told him as he went around to the driver’s side. The food and drink and the extra rest did help him, plus the shower got him woke up. He was almost back to his old self, but still not anywhere near a hundred percent. But this information he would keep to himself what with Lark in trouble, her being in danger trumped him still feeling weak and tired.

“We need to head east to pick up the interstate.” 

“Got it.” Dean said reining in his emotions and getting serious. They needed to find Lark before something bad happened to her. 

spn

Because of Dean’s heavy foot, Sam pulled into Redwood Falls in less than five hours. Dean had given in and let Sam drive the last hour and a half when he felt lightheaded and started seeing double. He wasn’t about to wrap his Baby around a tree and risk hurting both of them or worse.

“Dean, we’re here.” Sam said touching Dean’s arm to wake him. 

“I’m up.” Dean grunted sitting up straight and looking around. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He felt around for his water and took several swigs of it to wet his dry mouth. “Any idea where this warehouse Lark was talking about is?”

“No, I’m gonna stop at a gas station and pick up a map. Shouldn’t be hard to find I hope.” he said pulling into a gas station on the corner. “I’ll be right back.” 

“I’m gonna hit the head.” Dean grunted opening the car door and getting out stretching as he walked toward the store. 

Sam got out and followed Dean into the store going to the cashier to get a map and ask about the location of the warehouse. He had the guy mark the map and went to the door to wait for Dean.

“You got it?” Dean asked as they headed back to the car.

“Yeah, we’re only ten miles from it. It’s on the other side of town on the outskirts. The cashier gave me a short cut.” 

“Tell me.” Dean said as he got in and cranked the Impala pulling away from the station.

“Go to the light and turn left and take the third side road on the right.” Sam instructed looking at the folded map and back up at the road signs. “This’ll let us by pass most of town and get there quicker.”

“The faster the better. We need to find Lark.” he said turning and looking for the side roads on the right. Dean’s face clouded thinking about what could be happening to Lark.

spn

“Look, isn’t that Lark’s truck?” Sam asking pointing to a vehicle almost hidden off the road. 

“Yeah, that must be the warehouse; we’ll leave the car here and walk the rest of the way.” Dean said pulling off the road and easing in beside the truck. “You got the knives?”

“Yes, they’re ready.” Sam said reaching for the bag between his feet. “One for each of us.”

“Let’s do this.” 

The brothers headed for the warehouse and checked the front door finding it locked from the inside. They moved to the side of the building and found the other door the same. They continued on around the building until Dean spotted a window and used a knife to jimmy it open. He crawled through first and motioned for Sam to wait while he checked the area out. Once he was satisfied it was safe, he let Sam crawl through the window too.

“He’s in here, I can feel it.” Dean whispered letting his eyes continuously scan around them for the djinn. He used hand signals to tell Sam what to do. They separated enough to have room to fight as they silently moved out into the room with knives ready. 

Sam was four steps behind Dean and moving carefully watching their back when he was suddenly thrown sideways into a pile of broken chairs and empty boxes. He hit his head on a filing cabinet stunning him enough that he couldn’t get up at first. 

Dean quickly turned to be hit by the djinn and stumbled backwards. He tried to keep his balance, but the djinn kept coming at him, knocking the knife from his hand. Dean struck out blindly but only caught him on the shoulder barely grazing him. Before he could react and still weakened from the blood loss, the djinn had him pinned down on a metal desk trying to get his hand to Dean’s face. Dean blinked hard and fought through the pain, grabbing his hand and holding it mere inches from his face. The djinn pressed harder and Dean pushed out harder trying to break the hold. He could feel himself weakening as he watched the hand covered in sigils and tattoos move closer when suddenly the djinn stiffened and a surprised look crossed his face as he fell down beside Dean. He saw Sam standing there breathing hard as a thin line of blood trickled down the side of his face. 

“Are you okay?” Sam gasped pushing the dead body of the djinn on to the floor. He reached and pulled the knife from his back and wiped it off before sheathing it. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean grunted, catching his breath and forcing himself to a standing position. He steadied himself with the table before moving on into the room to look for Lark. Not seeing anything in the front room, he led Sam to the back of the building and stepped into the room to see the bodies hanging in there.

“Do you see her?” Dean asked moving around the check the bodies for a pulse.

“No.” Sam said using his knife to cut down the woman who was still breathing. He removed the needle from her neck and the one in her arm.

“This one’s alive too.” Dean told him taking his knife and cutting a young guy down.

“None of the others are, but where’s Lark?” Sam asked looking around until he spotted a small area curtained off and went to check it out. He pulled the sheet down and found Lark hanging by herself, unconscious. “Found her.” Sam called pulling the needle from her neck and arm and cutting the rope around her wrist. He caught her as her limp body fell against him. 

“How is she?” Dean asked as Sam carried her over to the others.

“I don’t know.” Sam said checking Lark’s pulse and breathing.

“The others are starting to come around, they’re weak and disoriented, but I think they’ll be okay.” Dean said kneeling beside Sam and Lark.

“We need to get medical help for those two.” Sam said patting Lark’s cheeks. “Lark can you hear me?” 

“Why isn’t she waking up like the others?” Dean asked looking to the other victims who were watching them with glazed eyes. 

“I don’t know.” Sam said looking her over but not seeing any injuries on her body. “Lark!” Sam said louder shaking her shoulder this time, but still didn’t get any response from her. 

“Something’s not right.” Dean said getting up. “Hand her to me and help those other two to the front. We’ll get them help and take Lark to Bobby’s since he close. He’ll know what to do.”

“Right, Bobby can help.” Sam agreed picking Lark up and settling her in Dean’s arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I got her.” Dean grunted trying to keep his balance with Lark's additional weight.

“C’mon folks, let’s get you guys out of here and we’ll get you some help.” Sam told the young guy and woman, helping them to their feet. He made sure they were fairly stable and understood what he was doing before moving toward the front door. The guy stumbled in his weakness since he had been captive the longest. Sam got a better hold on him and moved them toward the front door. He saw Dean had gotten it open and headed for the light. Once he had the two outside, he found a place for them to sit up against the building.

“Go get her truck and bring it over here.” Dean told Sam holding out a set of keys he had found in her pocket. “I’ll drive it with Lark and you can take the Impala and take these two to the emergency room and drop them off. We’ll meet at that same gas station on the edge of town.” 

“Got it. I’ll be right back.” Sam said jogging across the parking lot toward where the vehicles were hidden.

“Who are you?” the young woman asked as she watched Dean tend to Lark.

“No one.” Dean told her looking at her to see if she understood. 

“Thank you, both of you.” she said earnestly.

“Thanks.” the guy said hoarsely. "I just knew I was a goner."

“We’ve got some waters in the car. My brother will take you to the emergency room and drop you off. You can let the cops know about the others.”

“Who was that guy?” she asked.

“A bad person.” he said knowing they wouldn’t understand if he told them the truth. He looked up when Sam pulled Lark’s truck up and got out leaving it running.

“I’ll put her in the passenger seat.” Sam said hefting Lark’s body and carrying her to the truck. He looked worriedly at her wondering if the djinn had done something more to her and that was the reason she hadn’t woke. He got her into the seat and put the seat belt around her before looking over at Dean. “I’ll meet you at the gas station, be careful.” 

“I will. Gas station.” Dean answered handing over the Impala keys and waiting for Sam to close the door.

Sam nodded and patted the hood as he stepped back so Dean could drive away. He turned to the two victims and said, “I’ll right back.” They watched him jog off again and looked at each other happy to be alive. It wasn’t but a few minutes that Sam was back driving a black Impala. “Okay, let’s get you two some medical help.” Sam said helping them up and to the car.

spn

After filling the truck with gas, Dean pulled over to a parking space to wait on Sam. He checked Lark to be sure she was breathing and her pulse was okay and brushed her loose hair out of her face. Her head lolled to the side, but she didn’t respond to his touch. He pulled his jacket off to make a pillow for her to lean against. He eased her head against the side window, making her comfortable. He watched the road waiting for Sam to join them. Dean eased a sigh of relief when the Impala pulled into the gas station and up to a pump. He got out and started to fill the Impala watching as Dean got out of the truck to join him.

“Any change?” he asked as Dean walked over to him.

“No, she’s still out.” Dean said tiredly. 

“You okay to drive?” Sam asked looking at Dean closely.

“Yeah, I’ll make it it's not that far.” he said. “I’ll go grab a coffee from inside, should hold me. I’ll follow you.”

“Alright, I’ll be ready in a couple of minutes.” 

“I’ll call ya if there’s a problem.” Dean said before heading into the station for coffee. He came back out sipping on a large cup and saw Sam was waiting on him so he headed for the truck. 

Sam pulled out and watched to be sure Dean was behind him and headed for the interstate and Bobby’s. He pulled his cell out and dialed Bobby to let him know what was going on so maybe he could do some research on the situation. He listened to it ring, waiting for Bobby to pick up.

“H’llo, Singer Salvage.” Bobby growled out.

“Bobby, its Sam.”

“Sam! How are ya boy?” Bobby asked happily. 

“I’m good Bobby. Dean and I are heading your way with a mutual friend who’s in trouble.”

“Don’t say and who’s that?” Bobby asked with interest.

“A girl named Lark said she knew you.”

“She does, what’s wrong with her?” he asked as the tone of his voice changed to one of concern.

“She went after a djinn but he caught her. She had a delayed email sent to Dean to let him know she was in trouble. We got there and killed the djinn, saved who we could, but she’s not woke up yet. The other two victims I dropped off at the ER. They came to, but Lark never did. I was hoping you could do some research and see if maybe he did something different to her.”

“I’ll get right on it. I told the lass she needed to be more careful hunting alone.” 

“See ya in about an hour and half.” 

“You boys be careful.”

“We will, ‘bye.” Sam replied hanging up. He kept check in his rear view mirror to be sure Dean was behind him and doing ok. Dean could put on a strong face to hide how he really was but Sam had learned to see through his mask and knew he was hiding how bad he really felt. Sam hoped he was able to make it as far as Bobby's. 

 

A/N: So this story took on a life of its own and ended up being longer than I expected. Hope you are enjoying the read and if you have a moment would love to know what you think of it. Please comment. NC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The next chapters will be Lark’s dream, I hope you enjoy. I do like to know your thoughts, please comment. NC

 

I rolled over and squinted at the morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. I looked around slowly wondering whose bedroom I was in since it wasn’t a motel one or Bobby’s spare bedroom. I sat up and let my eyes scan the room before getting up. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, so I walked carefully out into a hall and listened for noises of anyone else in the house. Something was bothering me, like it was just out of my sight and I couldn’t see it. Deciding I should put some clothes on before venturing further into the house, I headed back into the bedroom and explored the dresser and closet, finding clothes and tennis shoes. I wondered where my boots were but didn’t dwell on it.

The house was modestly decorated in light colors that blended well together. It looked like someone had fairly good taste at least. I let my eyes roam over the living room and came to rest on some pictures lined up on the bookcase. My blood turned cold in my veins as I stared in utter disbelief at the photo. I walked on rubbery legs to the bookcase and picked up the frame to stare at the two people posing in the picture. I dropped the picture back onto the bookcase and ran for the kitchen and into a laundry room that finally led into a garage. I saw a car sitting in there and started looking for keys which I found in a bowl on the kitchen counter. With only one thought on my mind, I ran for the garage and got in the car, finding the opener and waited impatiently for the door to go up so I could back out. I closed the garage door and backed down to a road that ran beside the house. First thing I needed to do was find out where the hell I was. To do that, I knew I needed to find a main road or a gas station. Deciding to go left, I headed out of the housing development looking for a landmark of some kind.

spn

It was spooky, that was for sure. I found a gas station and talked to the clerk to find out where I was and much to my surprise, I was only twenty-five miles and a town over from where I grew up until my parents were killed and I went to live with my grandparents. I drove without thinking as my stomach churned and my mind worked overtime trying to figure out what was happening to me. Forty minutes later and a couple of work turns, I pulled to a stop in front of a house that I knew so well from my childhood. The house looked the same as I remembered it, except the shrubs and flowerbeds out front were different. I sat there afraid to move or get out for fear of what I would or wouldn’t find. Finally working up the courage, I got out and went to the front door and rang the bell. I looked over to the end of the porch where a swing still hung and turned back as I heard the front door open. My mouth dropped open and my eyes got huge as I looked at the woman who answered the door.

“Why Larklin, sweetheart, come in.” my Mom said happily. “Is something wrong dear?”

“Mom...” I squeaked out before reaching out to touch her to see if she was real and then grabbed her in a tight hug as tears filled my eyes. I didn’t want to let her go for fear she would disappear.

“Sweetheart, let’s step inside.” Mom said pulling me inside and shutting the door. “This is a surprise dear.”

I couldn’t say anything to her as I stepped into her living room and saw pictures of myself at different ages hanging on the wall with Mom and Dad. There were Christmas, graduation, vacations and other holidays scattered around the room. This was so overwhelming I didn’t know what to say. 

“Dad...Is he here?” I asked cautiously.

“Why no dear, you know he works at the office two days a week and the others he works from home.” she told me looking at me with concern.

“Right, guess I forgot.” I said trying to cover my ignorance. 

“I was making myself a cup of tea, would you like one?” 

“Sure Mom that would be great.” I said heading for the kitchen. Things were pretty much the same as I remembered it, but a new coat of paint and a few upgrades had been done. I took a seat at the bar and watched as my Mom busied herself making us tea. She sat a plate of homemade tea cake cookies in front of me and I picked one up to biting into it. I closed my eyes and savored the taste that I long forgotten and let the memories come back. 

“These are the best!” I cooed taking another large bite.

“Why thank you dear, you’ve always liked them growing up. I tried to teach you how to make them, that sure was a disaster.” she laughed, the joy in her words showing. “Did you get the day off work?” she questioned sitting a cup of tea in front of me.

“Work?” I asked slowly.

“Yes, at the clinic. I know your schedule changes around a lot.” 

“Yes, the clinic.” I said like I knew what she was talking about. “I took a couple days of vacation.” 

“That’s good dear, you push yourself too hard Larklin, it’s good that you’re taking a little time for yourself. You deserve it.” she told me patting my hand and looking at me like she knew something about me I didn’t know.

I watched as she opened the fridge to get milk out and noticed it wouldn’t hurt for it to be cleaned out.

“Hey Mom, mind if I clean out your fridge for you?” 

“Why no dear, go for it.” she said a little surprised at the offer. 

“Great, I’ll have it all nice and clean in no time.” I said happily as I got up and moved to the fridge, opening the door and removing the contents. I hummed to myself as I checked the contents for expiration dates and trashed what was expired. I mixed some baking soda and warm water to clean the inside and dried it before putting everything back. It took me several hours to clean it to my standards and I felt relaxed and content afterwards. “Let me carry that Mom!” I insisted when she came out of the laundry room with a laundry basket of clean clothes.

“I’ve got it Larklin.”

“Please Mom, I insist.” I told her relieving her of the basket. 

“Most of it goes in the linen closet upstairs; the rest goes in my bedroom.”

“Alright.” 

“Have you had lunch?"

"No, I...I haven't had time." I told her thinking that I didn't have breakfast either.

Why don’t I fix us a late lunch while you do that? I have some leftover turkey breast; I can make up some sandwiches that you like so much.” 

“That’s fine.” I told her heading for the stairs to put up the clean laundry. My first stop was the linen closet to put up towels and sheets. I took the rest into my parent's bedroom and left them on the bed. I started back downstairs and paused at what was my old bedroom. I pushed the door opened and stepped inside to look around. My twin bed was still there but the children’s bedspread had been replaced by a soft multi-colored one. I walked to the bookcase and ran a finger over books I remembered reading, but not here. I saw trophies from track sitting on the top shelf and some other rewards. Things weren’t adding up, but I couldn’t seem to make sense of it. I sensed someone behind me and turned around wondering why he was here.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” I asked perplexed and confused at seeing him in my childhood home.

“Your Mom called, she was concerned about you.” Sam said stepping closer. "She thought I should come over. Good thing I only had two classes left and could get someone to cover for me."

"Classes? What kind of classes?" I asked cautiously.

"Babe are you okay? You know I teach at the high school, have for a number of years." Sam said moving closer and looking me over. "Did you bump your head or something?"

"No, not that I know of." I looked behind him expecting another body to walk in and looked back at him before asking, “Where’s Dean? Isn’t he with you?” I watched Sam’s face darken and anger cloud it as he looked hard at me.

“Why would you bring him up after all this time? Is he bothering you?” he spat at me, but quickly hid his anger before continuing. “Why don’t we head home?” he asked reaching for my arm.

“I’m...I think I’ll stay here for a while longer.” I told him stepping back from his outstretched hand. What he said confused me even more. What did he mean go home? And why was he so angry when I mentioned Dean? I saw puzzlement and confusion cross Sam’s face with my actions but he didn’t press the issue.

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do.” he said. “Don’t forget we’re going out with your parents for their anniversary tomorrow night.” 

“Anniversary? Oh right, it’s tomorrow. We‘re going out.” I said trying not to sound so crazy. “Will Gram and Gramps be joining us?”

“Lark, honey are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked softly moving closer but not touching me. “Your grandparents died right after you graduated high school. You took it pretty hard held off starting college. That’s when things were bad for a while and my brother didn’t help.” he told me, anger filling his voice at the end with the mention of his brother. 

I looked at Sam in total shock, my mind whirling with his words. My grandparents were dead and what was it with Sam and Dean? It was like Sam couldn’t even say Dean’s name out loud. I couldn’t help the tears that filled my eyes and turned so Sam couldn’t see them. I quickly wiped them away, wanting to do my grieving in private. 

“I...I might stay here tonight maybe...I don't know...” I said quietly not looking his way.

“Will you call me later? ’Bye love.” Sam said stepping close enough to kiss me on the cheek before turning to leave. He looked back at me one more time before walking on out, worry showing on his face. 

I made it to the bed before I collapsed, trying to piece together what was happening to me. I felt cold and shivered uncontrollably. Now that I was alone, I could let my pent up tears flow unabated. Why couldn’t I remember things and how was Dean involved in all this? What had happened between us, I wondered and how did I end up with Sam? I had way too many questions that didn’t have answers for me to rest peacefully. On instinct more than anything, I curled up on my bed and pulled a blanket from the end of the bed over me, hoping to ward off the coldness. I closed my wet eyes as the pounding in my head got worse and tried to will it to go away. It wasn’t long before I was asleep and didn’t see my Mom and Dad look in on me before leaving, letting me sleep. I didn’t hear them talking softly wondering what was wrong with me and hoping I wasn’t going through the same thing like I had before.


	9. Chapter 9

“Larklin, honey, time to wake up.” my Mom cooed to me as she gently shook my shoulder.

I rolled over and groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my face to look up at my mother. 

“I wasn’t dreaming.” I mumbled sitting up seeing I was still in my bedroom.

“I’ve got some breakfast ready downstairs.” 

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” I told her swinging my legs off the bed and sitting there for a minute.

“Alright dear.” she said giving me a brief smile.

After the lightheadedness went away, I went to the bathroom and then headed downstairs. My steps faltered when I saw my Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee. 

“Hi Cupcake.” he said when he spotted me standing there. 

I couldn’t say anything as memories of my nickname he called me sprang up. I gulped hard and went to him wrapping him in my embrace, never wanting to let go. 

“It good to see you too.” he laughed returning the hug. 

“Here you go dear, your favorite.” Mom said sitting a plate with an omelet in front of me.

“Thanks Mom.” I said sitting down and digging into the omelet, enjoying the flavors thought I really didn’t eat them. Today it was my favorite and I was going to enjoy every bite of it.

“Sam called back last night to check on you and I told him you were staying over.” Mom told me. “Is everything ok between you two?”

“Umm...Yes it’s fine.” I said looking away because I told a lie. I didn’t know if everything was okay, because I didn’t know what was going on between us. “Dad, what are you doing today?” I asked trying to change the subject.

“I was going to do some yard work, maybe wash the car.” he replied.

“Need some help?” I asked excitedly. 

“Sure Cupcake, I’d enjoy the company.” he said giving me a surprised look but didn’t question it. 

“I’ll be finished in a minute.” I said sipping my milk to wash down the omelet. I was looking forward to spending some time with my Dad. It was like when I was younger and I would help my Dad. This couldn’t be more perfect and I forgot about all the unanswered questions spinning around in my head for now. They could wait until later for me to sort them out. Right now I wanted to help my Dad do some physical work. I thought it might jog something loose in my head.

“Take your time, I’m in no hurry.” he told me as he finished reading the paper.

spn

I opened the garage door to the house I had woke up in and saw another car parked in there so I pulled in beside it. Taking a deep breath, I made myself ready to face the unknown. I tried to open the door but found it locked and started trying my keys until one of them opened it. I dropped the keys back into the bowl on the kitchen counter and wandered toward the bedroom not finding anyone in the other rooms. I stepped into the master bedroom and could hear the water running, figuring Sam was taking as shower. I took a seat on the end of the bed waiting for him to finish. This was going to be awkward to say the least and it went above that when Sam stepped out of the bathroom naked as the day he was born. I gawked for a moment taking in his sexy, lean body, before quickly turning my head in utter embarrassment feeling my face grow very hot. 

“Hey Babe, I missed you last night.” Sam said walking to the dresser to get briefs and socks. It didn’t seem to bother him he was parading around stark naked in front of me. 

“I fell asleep and just stayed over.” I stammered keeping my eyes averted from him. 

“Well you better get a shower and get ready. We’re supposed to be over at your parent’s house in less than two hours.” he said opening a closet and looking for clothes.

“Yeah I do smell, I helped Dad with the yard work and washed both the cars.” I smiled remembering the day. It was a dream come true and I savored every minute of it.

“That’s nice, so how does this look?” Sam asked me holding up a shirt and slacks.

I looked his way, relieved he had at least put on his briefs, but still seeing more than I felt comfortable seeing.

“That’s fine. I think I’ll get my shower now.” I said getting up from the bed.

“We could always have a little fun...” Sam started stepping in front of me and pulling me against his hard, fit body. “...Before you shower. We've got time.” He nuzzled my neck and found my lips kissing me passionately before I could stop him.

“I...I really stink...And you’re all clean...” I said pulling away from him and trying my best not to stare at him like a fool. “I really need a shower.” I continued moving toward the bathroom and leaving him studying my back and frowning as I closed the door on him. I leaned back against the door trying to figure out what I was going to do. This wasn’t right; I had to find out what happened to Dean and what was going on between them. I knew them, but it was like in another lifetime and they had an unbreakable bond, I know they did. I decided I needed to find Dean and talk to him and try to figure this out. I sighed deeply before turning on the water and stripping out of my sweaty smelling clothes. After adjusting the temperature of the water, I stepped under the strong spray letting it beat on my sore muscles and tired body. I looked around and saw several shampoos sitting on a shelf wondering which was mine. I looked from one to the other and just picked one guessing it didn’t really matter. After shampooing my hair and washing down my body, I turned the water off and grabbed for the towel as Sam opened the door and stepped into the room. I sucked in a quick breath and hurriedly got the towel around me. 

“Just need to brush my teeth.” Sam said looking at me funny like as I cowered behind the shower curtain. “Lark, do we need to talk?” he asked looking into the mirror to see me still standing in the tub and peaking around the curtain at him. 

“No...” I started, clearing my throat before I could continue. “I don’t think so.” 

“I’m not understanding why you’re acting so shy and timid all of a sudden. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before, hell we’ve lived together for four years now and shared the same bed. You’re acting like we’ve never even kissed before. Lark what’s going on with you?” he asked leaning against the counter and looking down into the sink. "Won't you talk to me?"

“Sam, please...I just need a little time to figure some things out. Okay? I’m not trying to hurt you or upset you...It’s just my mind is all jumbled and things aren’t adding up. I’ve gotta figure this out, please bear with me.” I pleaded with him. 

Sam sighed and bit his lower lip before speaking again. 

“So where do we go from here?” 

“I think I’ll see if I can stay with my parents for a few days.” I said cautiously.

“You don’t have to do that, I can move to the guest bedroom until you sort things out.” he said picking up his toothbrush and a couple of other things from the counter. 

“No, I wanna spend a little time with them. It’s not fair to make you move out of your own bedroom. I need to do this for me. I might not get another chance...” I trailed off thinking why did that sound strange to say. What underlying truth was behind that, she thought.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” he asked waiting for a response that didn’t come. He turned to leave, a look of worry on his face, but he didn’t say anything else to me as he quietly shut the door, but I could read the look on his face and knew I had hurt him, but how could I say I loved him back when I knew this wasn’t how it should be, right? 

I frowned thinking about what he said, that we had lived together for the past four years. Four years? Why didn’t I have memories of that time? And where was Dean at? Why was my mind so messed up? What had happened to me?

“No, no, that wasn’t right, not right at all.” I mumbled rubbing my temple as the ache returned with more emphasis. I didn’t know what was giving me these headaches. I rarely got one, if my memory could be trusted, but right now I was having doubts about everything.

spn

I looked around in the medicine cabinet for some Tylenol to take wondering what had happened to me. I slipped the pills into my mouth and washed them down with some water before drawing in several slow breaths. Why couldn't I remember things from the past like my parents being alive and living with Sam and what happened to Dean....I peaked out the bathroom door to see if Sam was in the bedroom but didn’t see him. I stepped into the room and went to my dresser to get panties and a bra. Once I had them on, I opened the closet that was mine looking for something to wear. I thumbed through a number of dresses and skirts and wrinkled my nose wondering why I would have them. I didn’t wear dresses. The last time I remembered wearing one on was in high school and that was a long time ago. I finally settled on black slacks and a mauve silk top. This was far fancier than what I would normally dress in I thought as images of jeans, tank tops and flannel shirts flitted through my mind along with a pair of comfortable, broke in boots. 

I looked through the closet, my dresser and the nightstands looking for weapons, but couldn’t find anything in here. I had this underlying need to be armed in some way. It was like I felt naked without it. I looked to Sam’s dresser and saw a pocket knife lying on top and picked it up putting it in my slack’s pocket. It wasn’t the best fit but it would have to do for now until I could get better. I didn’t put on any makeup and brushed my hair out before clipping it up letting a few strands hang down. Satisfied with my reflection in the mirror, I started to turn away but the image of a young woman who looked in distress standing behind me caught my eye. I quickly turned around but no one was there. I looked back at the mirror but didn’t see her again. My brow creased as I tried to figure out what it was I just saw. 

“You about ready?” Sam called to before knocking and opening the bedroom door enough to look in. 

“Yes, I was just coming.” I said looking behind me one more time before walking toward the door.

“You look nice Lark, but I thought you bought a new dress to wear tonight?” he questioned stepping back so I could walk down the hall.

“Did I? I don’t know, I feel more comfortable in pants.” 

“Since when? You love to dress up and go out. We do it a couple times a week.” 

“Oh.” I said filing that away as another fact that didn’t feel right to me. “Are we meeting them at the restaurant or their house?”

“The restaurant. Do you want a glass of wine before we leave?”

“God no, never touch that crap.” I said without thinking and realized that must of been the wrong answer from Sam‘s reaction.

Sam stopped walking toward the fridge and looked back at me for a moment like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth and remained quiet. 

“Are we taking my car or yours?” I asked changing the subject and hoped I could do this.

“Mine.” Sam said fishing around in the bowl on the counter for a set of keys. Once he had them, he headed toward the door that led into the garage. He opened it and waited for me to go through first and followed locking the door behind him. Sam opened the passenger door, like a gentleman, and allowed me to get in before shutting it. He went around the car and got in on the driver’s side, punching the remote to open the door before starting the car. He backed from the garage and headed toward town. 

I looked out the side window hoping I could do this. I wish I knew what was going on with me. It was like I was walking in two parallel lives and one was bleeding into the other. Brief memories of a different life kept playing on the edge of my mind. I saw a black Impala and two brothers in it and there was something else, but I couldn’t see it clearly. I rubbed my temple for a moment not noticing Sam watching me closely as he drove. I stilled myself and pushed every troubling thing aside for now just wanting to enjoy a quiet dinner with my parents. I still didn’t know why that seemed so special, like I was yearning for it. I remained quiet throughout the drive and only looked up when Sam slowed the car as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. I studied the restaurant a moment thinking it looked a little...step up from what I was use to. I frowned as that thought crossed my mind and wondered what it meant.

A/N: Comments welcome as always. NC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

"We're here a little early to get a nice table." Sam told me as he parked the car near the entrance to the restaurant.

"Okay." I said not waiting for him to get out and open my door. I stood by the car and waited for him to join me. After letting him take my elbow, he guided me toward the front door and I let him without pulling away. I tried not to act so stiff and uncomfortable around him wondering why it doesn’t feel right. After we stepped into the foyer of the restaurant, I surveyed the room for potential danger and caught myself wondering why I was doing that. Why would I think any of these people could be dangerous? We waited for the hostess to come and Sam told her where he wanted to sit. She led us to a table by a window and we sat down.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"We're expecting another couple in about ten minutes." Sam told her as he accepted the menu offered to him. 

"I'll keep an eye out for them." she said smiling sweetly. 

"So what's good here?" I asked opening up the menu.

"Lark, this is your favorite restaurant. We come here all the time." Sam told me disappointment in his voice. "We had our first date here and a lot of others. You called this our special place." 

"Right, guess it slipped my mind." I mumbled trying to hide my confusion. Luckily the waitress came over and I didn't have to say anything else. 

"Hello, my name is Valerie I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked us.

"I'll have water with no lemon." I told her.

Sam said frowning with my choice. "There'll be two more joining us shortly."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those drinks." she said bouncing off.

“Lark have you had an accident of some kind, hit your head or taken something you shouldn’t?” Sam asked quietly where others couldn’t hear. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me, it’s okay. Should I call your doctor? I'm sure he could work you in...”

“I don’t have a doctor and no to both your questions. Why does everyone keep asking me if I something is wrong?" I hissed starting to get upset. "Why should there be anything wrong? I just need...I just need to figure some things out.” I told him rubbing my temple as a headache starting making itself known.

“I’m just concerned for you Lark. After what you went through last time. I don't want you going through that again. I thought you might...” he started but I cut him off when I saw my parents.

"I see them." I told Sam standing up so they could see me. I waited until the hostess brought them over so I could hug both tightly. "Hey Mom, Dad, happy anniversary.” I said smiling happily to see them here and hiding the fact my head was pounding.

“Lark, Sam, good to see you.” Mom said sitting down in the chair Sam had pulled out for her.

“Sam, good to see you again.” Dad said after kissing my cheek and sitting down. 

“You too Dad.” Sam answered a look passing between them that didn’t get by me.

I tried to keep my facial expression neutral while listening to them converse. I attempted to accept this as normal but it wasn’t, it was so not normal and I needed to find out why. But for tonight I was trying to set that aside to deal with tomorrow. That would be soon enough for me to start prying and digging into my life. Right now I wanted to enjoy this time with my parents.

“Here you go water and unsweetened tea.” Valerie said sitting down the drinks. “And what can I get you two to drink?” she asked.

“We’ll both have sweet tea.” Dad said.

“I’ll get that right out and some hot rolls for everyone.” 

“Thank you.” Sam said. “How have you two been?”

“We’ve been good.” Dad said. “Trying to cut back on the job. I’m looking at trying to retire early if I can.” 

“That sounds good; I know you two want to travel some.”

Their conversation surprised me as I listened to it. It seemed my Mom and Dad had accepted Sam as part of the family. So where was Dean in all this? It seemed from Sam’s reaction when I asked about him that there might have been something between us at one time, but I could not remember any of it.

“Here you go two teas and some hot rolls.” Valerie announced putting the items on the table. “Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?”

“Mom, Dad you ready?” Sam asked and looked to me. “You want to start Babe?”

“I’ll have a New York strip, medium, baked potato with butter and a house salad, ranch dressing.” I said closing the menu and handing it to me.

“And you sir?” she asked Sam who was staring at me in shock, but quickly recovered.

“I’ll have the Cobb salad, ranch dressing with crackers please.” he managed to get out before sipping his drink.

I felt uncomfortable with the stares from everyone as Mom and Dad ordered and I wondered what I had done wrong. The only thing I had done was order so it must be something about that. Everyone got a roll and Sam offered the basket to me. I took one and a small amount of butter to go inside it. I felt my stomach growl slightly with the first bite and didn’t realized how hungry I was and took a larger bite. 

“Mom, Dad this is from Lark and me.” Sam said pushing an envelope toward them.

“Thank you Sam, Larklin.” Mom said picking up the envelope and opening it. “Oh my! My dears this is so thoughtful.” she said showing it to my Dad.

“My yes it is. Thank you both.” he said squeezing my hand.

I had no idea what we had given them and just smiled at him and Mom. I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything.

“Also, there’s something else.” Sam said reaching into his pocket. “I started not to do this, but I’ve had this planned for a while now.” he said sitting a small box in front of me. “I thought this would be the perfect time to ask you something. I know you’re not feeling yourself right now, but I still want to ask this. Lark, will you marry me?” he asked opening the box to show a diamond ring. "If you need some time that's fine, just know this will be waiting for you and so will I."

"Oh honey this is wonderful." Mom exclaimed happily looking at me waiting for an answer.

I stared at the ring but didn’t make any attempt to pick it up or touch it. Any appetite I had vanished as I stared at the ring not able to breath. I know everyone was waiting for me to say something but I couldn’t. It was all wrong, something deep down inside of me was telling me this wasn't right; I just needed to find the clue that would help me know who I really was. 

“Excuse me.” I said softly, quickly getting up to go to the restroom. I moved blindly through the tables and people toward the restrooms not paying attention to anyone around me. I stepped into the hall where the restrooms were and looked up as someone came out of the men’s room. He looked up and saw me and a look of surprise and sadness crossed his face before it turned in to one of hatred. 

“Dean?” I gasped in utter shock to finally see him. 

“I’m surprised you remember my name. Wait, oh yeah you‘re slutting around with that brother of mine still aren‘t you?” he sneered at me in disgust and anger. 

I don’t know what came over me, but before I could stop myself I slugged him hard. Not a slap by any means, but a full force, balled fisted punch. Dean’s head snapped to the side and a thin trickle of blood started down his chin from a split lip. I was breathing hard and the pain radiated up my hand, but I didn’t back down one inch. We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds when he jerked me to him and kissed me hard. I could taste the warm, coppery flavor of his blood as he ground his lips into mine before he pulled away and pushed me into the wall. 

“Give you something to think about. You sure you picked the right brother?” he growled into my ear before stomping away without a backward glance. 

I couldn’t breathe as I watched him stalk away still feeling his lips crushed into mine and my emotions went haywire. What had happened between us to cause so much anger in him I wondered. I moved to the restroom door on rubbery legs and stepped inside. I went to the sink and leaned heavily against it before raising my eyes to look at myself in the mirror. There were still traces of blood on my lips and tears slipped from my eyes. I turned on the water to rinse my face and patted it dry. Knowing this night wasn’t working; I dried my hands and headed back to the table.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” I said grabbing my jacket to leave and stopped when I saw the girl again standing in the restaurant looking at me. She was disheveled, dirty and pale looking and I couldn’t understand why no one else was reacting to her. When I glanced toward Sam and looked back she was gone. “Did you see her?” I asked looking around the room for the girl.

Sam grabbed my arm to stop me before he spoke. He looked to where I was looking and back at me with confusion on his face.

“Lark, what happened? Who are you talking about?” he asked looking into my face trying to see an answer. I could tell by his expression he knew I had been crying.

“Please Sam; it’s all too much for me. I’ve got to...I just can’t do this...” I begged slipping my arm from his grasp so I could leave. I heard my parents talking but didn’t look back for fear of what I might do. I stayed steady and continued for the door with no idea where I was going. I walked out into the parking lot wondering where to go and how to figure this weird situation out. I began walking as a loud rumble caught my attention and I turned to see a black ‘67 Chevy pull up beside me. I smiled because I knew this car and rubbed a hand over the top of it.

“Hey Baby, at least you're still the same.” I mumbled before stepping back when the window was rolled down and Dean looked at me. 

“What’s the matter? Not wanting to finish your meal?” he asked sarcastically.

“Leave me alone.” I said not wanting to deal with this right now. I continued to walk through the parking lot ignoring him. 

“Get in.” he said letting the car roll slowly beside me. 

“No.” I said back and turned to go another direction as I pulled the pocket knife from my slacks.

“Hey!” he said getting out of the car and grabbing my arm to stop me.

Without thinking about it, I had him pinned to the car with the blade of the knife to his throat. 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” I spat at him pressing the blade harder into his throat drawing a thin line of blood. After a few cuss words under my breath, I let him go and stomped away from him, my point made I thought. 

“Who the hell are you?” Dean called to me. “You’re not Lark. She wouldn‘t have the balls to do that. She's too much of a weakling.” 

I didn’t bother to answer him as I disappeared into the darkness letting it swallow me. I continued to walk aimlessly through the night trying to sort all this out. My feet were hurting from the shoes and I wondered why I even had them. These were not what I normally wore, I was sure of it now. I needed to get some comfortable clothes and a decent weapon, but I had no money on me and was miles from where I lived. I had no cell and really didn’t want to call anyone to come and get me. I wasn’t ready to face my parents or Sam right now, not until I got whatever this was figured out. 

A/N: Comments welcome. NC


	11. Chapter 11

I saw lights of a bar up ahead and decided to stop not wondering why this seemed natural. For some reason I wasn’t afraid to go inside and paused just inside the door checking the place out. I made my way on into the room my interest peaked when I saw some guys playing pool and looked to be betting on it. Something told me this was a way I could make some money if I had some to bet. I made my way to the bar and took a seat.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asked.

“Water please.” 

“One water.” he said studying my face for a moment before turning to get it for me. 

“Thanks.” I said trying to smile when he sat it in front of me.

“Rough day?” he asked.

“Very.” I sighed sadly. “It’s like my whole life is fake and I can’t seem to find the real me.” 

“Bummer. Sounds like you need something stronger.” 

“Water’s okay, besides I don’t have the money to pay for it.” 

“I’m sure if you sit there long enough someone’s gonna buy you a drink.” 

“Do I look that pathetic?”

“No, you look very nice looking and you are alone so that makes you available.” he said before moving away to serve another customer. 

I looked at him a little surprised with his comment and sipped on my water. I wondered how long I could milk this water before having to make a decision of what I was going to do. I looked down at the wooden floor when something caught my eye. I slid off the stool and reached down to pick up two twenty dollar bills that were folded together and looked around to see if anyone claimed it. There was no one nearby or had been that might have dropped it. I fingered the money and looked again toward the pool tables before walking toward them.

“Can I play the winner?” I asked politely. 

“Sure, won’t take a minute to finish this one off sweetheart.” a guy said as he struck the cue ball, sending it into another one and knocking it in a pocket. “And that’s the game.”

“All I’ve got is forty dollars.” I said laying down the money and wincing when he called me that name. I gritted my teeth so as not to toss a retort toward him since I needed the money.

“How ‘bout you sweeten the pot with a date if I win?” he asked eyeing me up and down. “I’ll put down fifty dollars.”

“Sure.” I said picking up a cue stick and rolling it in my hands.

“You sure ‘bout this little lady? I’d hate to take your money, but I won’t mind the date.”

“We’ll see.” I said. “Rack the balls if you don’t mind.” 

The guy grabbed the triangle and proceeded to fish the balls out of the pockets, walking slowly around the table and put them in the triangle and positioning them before removing the triangle and stepping back. He bowed for me to shoot first and I picked up the cue ball and sat it on the table to take the first shot. The cue stick felt good in my hand like it belonged there. With a quick thrust, I struck the ball sending it into the others and watched as they rolled around the table and some fell into the pockets. 

“Guess I’m stripes.” I said as I studied the table preparing for the next shot. I walked around the table once before stopping at the cue ball and pointed to a pocket before hitting the ball sending the striped ball where I wanted. I walked around the table again and quickly made work of the remaining balls, sending the eight ball in last for a win. I wasn’t sure how I knew how to play pool but it felt good to win. 

“Thanks for the game.” I said picking up the money thinking this was a start. 

“Wait, how ‘bout another one.” the guy asked laying a hundred dollar bill.

“You sure? I‘ve only got ninety dollars.” 

“Yes, we’ll figure something out to make up the difference. You wrack them this time.” he said finishing the beer he was drinking in several large gulps. He figured that win was purely luck and thought he could beat this hot chick.

“My pleasure sir.”

“Name’s Bruce.”

“Molly.” I said knowing for some reason I shouldn’t give my real name. I set the balls up and stepped back letting him shoot first. I watched as he broke and chose solids. He picked his next shot and sunk the next two balls, but got cocky and missed his next shot. I stepped to the table and took my shot sinking the ball and worked my way around the table sinking ball after ball until I had won again.

“That’s the game. Thanks.” I said picking up my winnings and stuffing them into my pocket. 

“Hey! One mo’e game.” he insisted his words slurring after finishing two more beers while I shot. 

“No, I’m not gonna take all your money, besides you’re too drunk to play now.” 

“I insist.” he barked at me striding to me and grabbing my arm hard.

I looked down at his hand and could feel my temper rising and something else that was buried in me. I looked back up into his drunken face and spoke in a steady, even voice.

“Let go of my arm if you want to keep using it.” I told him leaving no room for doubt about my words. 

He smiled madly and squeezed my arm harder thinking I was a defenseless woman who couldn’t fight back. I used the cue stick to slam into his stomach, doubling him over and brought my knee up to smash into his face sending him slumping to the floor stunned and groaning. I dropped the stick onto the table and turned to leave, watching as the guys standing around backed out of my way, making a path for me. I nodded to them and walked with my head high toward the door. After I stepped outside, I let out the breath I was holding and stepped into the shadows to be sure no one followed me. That felt so right, I’m not sure how I knew how to do that but that was me, not this person I was trying to be for others. There was more to me that I needed to know and I was not going to be satisfied until I found out what it was.

spn

The lights of a 24 hour diner caught my eye and my stomach growled letting me know I had missed dinner. With money in my pocket now, I headed for the lights deciding I might as well get something to eat and find a motel room for the night. There were only a few customers in the diner as I stepped through the door, looking up when a bell jingled above my head. 

“Good evening, take a seat anywhere’s fine.” an older woman behind the counter said to me as she turned back to pick up two plates that were waiting for her.

I headed to the counter and took a seat, letting my shoes fall off my feet and sighed as I wiggled my toes in relief. I looked at a chalk board and read the specials before picking up a menu from beside the napkin holder. 

“Alright now sweetie, what can I get for you?” the waitress asked me.

“Hot tea, ice water, turkey sandwich on wheat with mustard and fries.” I told her putting the menu back where it was. 

“Would you like milk with the tea?” she asked sitting a cup in front of me and turning to pour hot water in a tea pot for me. She wrote my order on a slip of paper and stuck it on a spinning wheel for the cook.

“No, that’s fine.” I replied opening the tea bag and putting it in the cup before pouring water over it. I left room to add some cold water once the bag had steeped long enough for me. 

“Stu will have your sandwich and fries out shortly.” 

“Thank you.” I nodded sipping on my tea to see if it was strong enough. I let the hot liquid warm me up on the inside as I started sorting through things in my mind trying to make sense of what was going on and trying to figure out who the girl was I kept seeing and how she was connected to me. I was lost in thought until the waitress pulled me back by speaking to me.

“Okay sweetie one turkey sandwich and fries.” the waitress said interrupting my thoughts as she sat a plate in front of me. “You okay dear?”

“Ummm...Yeah I’m fine.” I replied looking down at the food. “Thank you.” 

“You enjoy and if you need anything else just let me know.” 

“I will.” I said giving her a weak smile. I picked up the ketchup and squirted out a red blob on my plate and dipped a fry in it before taking a bite. I could feel my stomach grumble slightly now that it was being fed and I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Putting my thoughts aside for the moment, I began to eat my food at a steady pace. After eating half the sandwich, I slowed down to let my food settle in my stomach and sipped my tea. When Cora, my waitress, came back by I spoke, “Cora, is there a motel nearby I could walk to?” 

“Let me see...There’s a small motel about two blocks down the street that’s decent and clean.” Cora replied as she stopped to talk. “I can give you the number if you want to call there?”

“I don’t have a cell.”

“That’s no problem dear, you can use my. Let me get you that number.” Cora said reaching under the counter for a cell and the phone book. “Here you go dear, give them a call.”

“Thank you, you are very kind.” 

“Think nothing of it.” she said moving away to serve another customer.

I looked at the number and used Cora’s cell to call and book a room for the night. I thanked the person and went back to finishing my food so I could head over there. I needed to get a little sleep and let my mind rest for a few hours and I hoped some of what was going on would clear up for me.

“Can I get you anything else?” Cora asked coming back over.

“No, I’m good and thanks for the use of your cell. If I could get my bill please.” 

“Here you go dear. You be careful walking over to the motel.” she replied laying a bill down in front of me. 

I glanced at the amount and pulled some money from my pocket putting it with it. I left her a nice tip and got up to leave giving Cora a wave as I went out the door. With a destination now, I set a quick pace to cover the two blocks to the motel. A nice elderly man checked me in and gave me a room key for a single partway down the first row of rooms. I paid and thanked him before heading to the room. I was tired, confused, overwhelmed and just wanted to let myself shut down and get some rest. Tomorrow would be here quick enough and hopefully I could sort all this mess out. 

 

A/N: So Lark knows something is wrong with this life. Can she figure it out on her own or can the guys help her. Only three more chapters to go and this one will be done. I do like to know your thoughts. Please comment. NC


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness had claimed the land as two vehicles made their way down the road to Singer Salvage Yard. Two sets of headlights illuminated the driveway and then the house as the car and truck pulled to a stop at the front steps. Sam was the first one out of a vehicle and hurried to the truck to check on his brother. He noticed he had been weaving slightly the last thirty miles or so and knew something was wrong. Dean was leaning back in the driver’s seat with his eyes closed breathing slow deep breaths.

“Hey man, you okay?” Sam asked him after opening the driver’s door.

“Yeah, just need to stop driving.” Dean mumbled. “Are we there yet?”

“Yes, c’mon I’ll get you inside and then get Lark.”

“No! Get her first, take care of her.” Dean fussed pushing Sam away and looking over at Lark who still hadn’t come to. 

“Okay, okay.” Sam agreed running around to the other side and opening the door. He unbuckled Lark and carefully lifted her body from her truck and headed for the front door. “Bobby! Open up!” Sam called knocking a best he could.

“I’m comin’, don’t gotta beat the door down!” a harsh male voice answered. “Sam, son, take her upstairs to the spare room. I put clean sheets on the bed. Where’s yer brother?” he asked looking behind Sam for Dean.

“Still in the truck, he’s recovering from a vamp attack.” Sam said heading inside with Lark.

“Dean?” Bobby called when he saw the dark figure trying to make it’s way around the truck. He headed down the steps toward the young hunter.

“Bo’by...” Dean grunted leaning heavily on the front of the truck. 

“Here son, let me help you.” Bobby told him as he slipped an arm around Dean’s waist and helped him toward the front door and up the steps. 

“I put her on the bed upstairs.” Sam said making his way back down the stairs.

“I got it.” Dean said moving carefully to the stairs and working on getting his feet to obey him. 

“Let me help.” Sam told him as he started to take his arm.

“Stop it! I got it!” Dean fussed at him slapping at him hand. 

Sam gave him his best bitch face but stayed right behind him in case he was to stumble or fall. He knew how stubborn Dean could be when he felt good, he was usually unbearable when he had been hurt or sick. After what seemed like forever, Dean finally made it to the top of the steps. Once he got his balance, he made his way down the hall, pausing to look in on Lark before heading for the bathroom. Bobby and Sam waited outside the bedroom door for Dean to come back before all of them going into the bedroom.

“Did you find out anything?” Sam asked Bobby as he stood by the bed looking down at Lark.

“Might as well lie down Dean or yer’re gonna fall down.” Bobby told him when he saw him starting to sway.

“Think I will.” Dean said easing onto the bed and laying down trying not to disturb Lark.

“I looked up all I could on djinn and the only thing I can think that’s going on is Lark is lost in the dream world the djinn created for her.”

“You think she doesn’t know it’s not real?” Sam asked.

“Maybe he blocked her memories and she doesn’t remember who she is, I’m not sure, but the longer she’s like this the harder it’s gonna be to pull her out, if we even can.” 

“What can we do?” Dean mumbled from the bed his eyes barely opened as he listened to them talk.

“Is there some way that we can communicate or break into her dream and get her to wake up?” Sam asked.

“Well I looked into that too and about the only thing I found was Silene Capensis, African Dream Root.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s supposed to let you go into someone else’s dreams and you can interact with them.”

“I’ll do it.” Dean volunteered raising his hand a little.

“Nothing doing Dean, you can hardly stand. If anyone doing it it’s me.” Sam told him in no uncertain terms. “What do I need to do?” Sam asked Bobby.

“I happen to have some dream root, but I’ll have to mix up the brew and we’ll need to put some of Lark’s hair in it.”

“Sounds appealing.” Sam gulped looking slightly sick. 

“It’s gonna take me about fifteen minutes to mix it up. You’ll need to get Dean up so you can take his place, you have to go to sleep for it to work.” 

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard, I’m beat.” Sam said wearily. “Go mix it up and I’ll get ready.” 

“I’ll be back shortly.” 

“I’m going to the bathroom and change clothes, you wanna go to your bed?”

“No, I’ll stay in here, just put me a chair by the bed and I’ll be okay.”

“You sure about that?” Sam asked only to get a nod from his brother. 

Dean looked over at Lark and could she her facial expressions twitching and her eyes moving under her lids. He didn’t know where she was or what she was dreaming but he hoped they could bring her back. He put a hand on her forehead and could tell her temperature had gone up since they had left Redwood Falls. He knew this wasn’t good if it continued to rise like it was doing. With his last ounce of strength, he pushed himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed and waited for Sam to come back. He worked on keeping his eyes open wanting to at least be able to give his support if he couldn’t do this himself.

spn

Bobby came back upstairs to find Dean settled into a chair by the bed and Sam sitting on the edge of the bed talking to him. 

“Alright, just need a few sprigs of her hair.” Bobby said stepping to Lark and plucking a couple strands from her head. He put it in the pint jar, screwed on the lid and shook it good before handing it to Sam who looked at it was a disgusted look on his face.

Sam studied the bits of root, herbs and god knew what else in the jar and swallowed hard hoping it didn’t smell as bad as it looked. He accepted the jar and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Well here goes nothing.” Sam said before opening the jar and quickly downing several large swallows before he changed his mind. “Crap that tasted like shit.” Sam spat as he worked hard on keeping it down.   
“So what, I just lay down and go to sleep?”

“Yep pretty much, you should wake in her dream, but you may have to find her and I don’t know how long you have before you’re kicked out.” Bobby said accepting the jar back so Sam could lay down beside Lark on the bed. 

“Don’t waste any time and be careful.” Dean told him.

“Your brother’s right, what happens to you in there will show up on you out here.” Bobby added.

“Alright, here goes nothing.” Sam said settling down and closing his eyes while trying to clear his mind so he could fall asleep. 

“Want me to sing ya lullaby bro?” Dean mumbled trying to smirk at his brother.

“Bite me.” Sam grumbled back. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean responded.

“Both of you ya whos settle down so we can get this over with.” Bobby growled at both of them before taking a seat in a chair nearby. He watched both the brothers close their eyes and try to relax as the wait began.

spn

The shower felt great as I stood under the spray letting it beat the stress and fatigue from my body. I still had a dull ache behind my eyes that just wouldn’t go away and I hoped some sleep would help that. With not having any other clothes, I knew I would have to wear what I had until I could find a thrift store and hopefully find more. That was first on my agenda in the morning. I wanted clothes that were me, at least what I thought was me anyway. I finished my shower and crawled into bed, settling between the fresh, clean sheets to sleep. I lay there as my eyes popped back open on their own. I couldn’t seem to get past the feeling that I was being manipulated by someone and that was something I didn’t like. I forced my eyes shut and tried to stop my mind from thinking as I drew in slow, even breaths to relax. A misty fog started rolling through my mind and I slipped deeper into sleep as visions raced rapidly through it. There were fights and monsters and death and blood as I tossed and turned in my sleep. I saw Sam and Dean in my dreams and they fought side by side as brothers should. The sun had risen bringing the new day when I jerked awake, soaked in sweat and panting hard looking around for the monster in my dreams as I worked on slowing my pounding heart. After my breathing slowed, I sat on the edge of the bed long enough for the dizziness to pass before heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower to rinse the drying sweat from my body. 

spn

“I’m checking out, thank you.” I told the older man at the desk when I returned the key.

“I hope you had a nice stay and will come back.” he nodded returning the key to its slot.   
“Could you tell me if there’s any thrift shops nearby?”

“Well, let me think...Yep there’s one over on Maple that’s about four blocks away and I think there might be one a little farther out on Pine.”

“Thank you.” I said turning to leave but stopped when he asked me something.

“Would you like a cup of coffee and pastry? I was just getting ready put it out. I’ll only be a minute.” he told me. 

“Why thank you, that would be nice.” I agreed turning back deciding if it was free that would save me spending what little money I had. I waited patiently for him to come back out. 

“Name’s Hank by the way.” he said coming back out carrying a carafe and sitting it on a table that had creamer, sugar, cups and stirrers positioned on it. “I’ll be right back with the pastries, don’t worry they’re fresh, I have a guy bring them by on his way home from 3rd shift.”

“Thanks, sounds good Hank, I’m Lark.” I replied taking a cup and filling it with coffee that I doctored with creamer and a small amount of sugar. I wasn’t like Sam who added quiet a lot more to his coffee. I frowned when that thought popped into my mind wondering why I even thought it. 

“Here you go Lark, you get first pick.” he said smiling happily as he set the box of different pastries beside the carafe. 

“Guess its good I’m an early riser.” I said smiling back at him and checking out what was in the box before picking one out and taking a bite. “These are good.” I commented taking a seat in one of four chairs positioned around the room. 

“I get them from the bakery on Main Street every morning.” he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Are you passing through?”

“I...I live a town over, my parents live here.” I said looking down at my coffee cup as I caught my lower lip between my teeth.

“I see.” he said not saying anything about my hesitation or uneasiness. He busied himself around the front desk straightening up and replenishing brochures and other small items. “If you like here’s a small map of our town showing where things are.” he offered.

“Thanks for the breakfast. Guess I should be going, want to get to the thrift shop early.” I said getting up and throwing away my trash. “And thank you for the map.”

“Have a good day Lark.”

“You do the same Hank.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam jerked awake and looked around to find he was laying in an alley and quickly got up to look around. He walked to the end of the alley and looked up and down the street. He could tell it was early morning and things were just opening up and traffic was starting to pick up with people heading for work. He saw a newsstand and headed for it to see where he was. Sam hoped that might tell him were Lark might be. He paid for a paper and wondered toward what seemed the busier part of the town walking slowly down the sidewalk glancing in windows searching for Lark. He had gone almost to the end of the street when a familiar figure stepped from a store across the street. She was dressed in jeans, tee shirt and button up shirt and had on combat boots. 

“Lark.” Sam mumbled to himself as he stepped to the street and looked both ways before hoofing it quickly across the street. He hurried to catch up with her, grabbing her arm to stop her forward movement. “Lark thank goodness I found you.”

“Sam I told you I needed a little time, I’m not coming home with you. Please just leave me alone.” I said madly jerking my arm out of his grasp and turning to walk away.

“Lark, wait, I need to talk to you.” Sam insisted stepping in front of me. “You’re in a dream Lark. Look I don’t know how much time I have, but you’ve got to believe me. This, what you're seeing is not real. You are lying in a bed at Bobby's right now.” 

“What are you talking about? We had dinner last night with my parents.” 

“You told Dean and me your parents were dead and you were raised by your grandparents.” Sam said trying to convince me of what he was saying. “Look can we find somewhere less crowded and talk?” he asked glancing around at the people staring at him. He stumbled slightly but caught himself. “Please you need to believe me.”

“Alright, so you didn’t have dinner with me last night?” I asked confusion showing on my face as I tried to sort out what I was being told.

“No, that wasn’t me.”

“And we don’t live together?”

“No.” Sam said in surprise. “We barely know each other.” he said leading her to a small park and a bench. They sat down and Sam leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees drawing in some deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I looked this Sam over and started noticing a difference in him from the other Sam I had been dealing with.

“Not really, I need to talk fast.” Sam said as another wave of pain coursed through him. “You are a hunter like Dean and me. We hunt monsters that most people think don’t exist. We met you on a hunt in Texas months ago. We were looking for the same monster and teamed up, but you weren’t happy doing that. You said you preferred to work along.” Sam chuckled at the memory. “The way you stood up to Dean was priceless. You are a capable, strong, intelligent and cunning hunter. You actually saved my life...” Sam told me before he started coughing hard. “I don’t know how much longer I have. We crossed paths in a bar where you were playing poker. We got a motel room and parted company the next morning. We got an email from you about hunting a djinn and you were in trouble. He caught you and put you in the world he created from your deepest wishes, but it‘s not all perfect. There’s a darkness here too. We killed the djinn, but you never came out of the dream. In the real world you are dying, you’ve got to break free of this dream or you will die Lar.....” Sam stopped talking, cringing in pain and doubling over. 

“Sam, how? How do I get back?” I asked frantically.

“I don’t...” he hissed feeling pain radiating up and down his body. “I’m being pushed out!” he cried out and I watched his body disappear before my eyes.

“Sam...” I said softly as I tried to process what he told me. I was a hunter and hunted monsters? I rubbed my temples as the headache returned. I noticed the newspaper laying where Sam had been and something on the front page caught my eye. I picked it up and began to read about a memorial service being held for the victims of flight 497 that crashed a year ago tomorrow. “No, that’s not right...” I mumbled to myself. “That flight didn’t crash...” I sat back and frowned as forgotten memories crashed into my mind. I needed to use a computer. With that decision made, I headed for the local library to find one.

spn

Sam sucked in a large breath as he sat up in the bed beside Lark and stared wildly at Bobby and Dean. He coughed and tried to get his lungs working again.

“Bro you okay?” Dean asked him getting into his line of sight. “Did you find her?”

“Here drink some water son.” Bobby offered holding out the water to him. 

“Thanks.” Sam said hoarsely as he cleared his throat. 

“Did you find Lark?” Dean asked again, anxious to know.

“Yeah, I told her.” he said looking down at Lark but not mentioning what she said about them living together. He wasn’t too sure what she meant by that and wasn’t going to cause any ill feelings between him and Dean. He would wait until he could talk to Lark alone and see if she would tell him anything. “How is she?”

“Her fever is still going up.” Bobby said wringing out a cloth to replace the one that was on Lark’s forehead. “We’ve done what we can. I‘ve got ice packs placed around her body to hopefully stop it from going higher. If she doesn't come out of this soon it may be too late. I don't know how much longer her body can take this.”

“Hopefully she’ll figure it out. She had no memory of being a hunter, but I think I triggered something that got her remembering.”

“I hope so son, for her sake.” Bobby replied. “Why don’t you two go to bed, I’ll sit with her.” 

“Yeah, that does sound good.” Sam said still unbalanced from the dream root. “C’mon Dean, Bobby will wake us if anything happens.” 

“Come and get us if there‘s a change.” Dean told him.

“You know I will Dean, now go lay down.” Bobby insisted to both the boys, waiting until they left to sit down in the chair Dean had been using. He reached over and took Lark’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You listen to me young lady, I know how strong you are, you can beat this and come back to us. You hear me?” he spoke sternly to her. “I don’t need to lose one of my kids and no I ain’t getting soft. You kind of grew on me; you got guts lass and turned out to be one hell of a hunter. I'm proud of you kid. We don’t need to lose ya. You fight with everythin' you got, don't ya go givin' up on me now. I know you can do it so don't ya go proving me wrong.”

spn

I sat back in the seat and stared at the screen reading about a guy that was killed supposedly by a wild animal. I knew this was wrong, I had saved his life. I continued to type knowing some cases Sam and Dean worked to see if they had changed too. It seemed like those we had saved were dead now. Sam was right, there was darkness here and I had to find a way out of this nightmare. I quickly began typing trying to find anything I could about djinn and started reading all I could find. I was hoping to find some mention of how a victim might break the hold of the dream and wake up. After two hours I knew what needed to be done and got up slowly leaving the library and going in search of a sporting goods store or one that would carry what I needed to buy. 

The cemetery was deserted as I walked through it looking for my grandparents’ graves. It took me nearly an hour before I found it. A soft breeze blew across the grave yard grabbing strands of my hair and blowing it into my face. I tucked the stray hairs behind my ear and knelt down in front of the grave.

“Oh Grams, Gramps, this isn’t how it’s suppose to be.” I mumbled as tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly as I remembered my time with them after my parents died. I stayed kneeling at their graves preparing myself for what I needed to do. I heard the footsteps before the person spoke to me.

“I thought I’d find you here.” a male voice I knew said just loud enough for me to hear.

I got up and wiped my face before turning to look at him. “What are you doing here?” I asked hiding my emotions from him and putting a neutral look on my face. I studied him closely and now that I knew he wasn’t the real Dean, I could see small differences in his features and his demure. He might sound like Dean was it wasn’t him.

“Seems Sammy was worried when he couldn’t find you. Never thought he’d reach out to me after everything.” Dean replied squinting against the sun as he cocked his head and looked at me. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t exactly tell him where I was going.” I noted staring into his eyes not looking away. 

“What’s going on with you? Should I call Sam?” he asked taking out his phone.

“Don’t bother, I won’t be here long. I know everything now.” I told him watching as he let his hand drop with the cell in it.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked carefully when he caught the glimmer of the knife blade clutched n my hand.

“All this, it’s not real, it’s a dream from deep down in my mind.” I said waving my hand around. “I don’t belong here.”

“It’s as real as you want it to be Lark.” Dean said taking a step toward me that made me step away from him. “Deep down in your subconscious this is what you wanted. You don’t have to leave.”

“He’s right Lark, you can have everything you want here.” Sam said stepping into view near Dean.

I tensed and made sure I was not within their reach.

“But I’m dying in my world.” I told them.

“You can continue to live out your life here. We could marry, make your parents grandparents.” Sam offered. 

“If you don’t want to stay with him, you could come back to me. We can make it work.” Dean added. “It’s your choice, whatever you want. Just stay with us.”

“Larklin dear, why don’t you give that knife to your Dad?” my Mom asked me as my parents joined the brothers causing me to back further away. 

“Cupcake listen to your Mom.” my Dad said holding out his hand.

“No, no, all those people died because I wasn’t there to save them. I love you Mom, Dad, but I can’t stay. I have to wake up, I’ve got to go back.”

“Please Larklin, you can live out your life here, grow old and when the time comes, after you have had a long life you will pass away. Join us sweetheart.” Mom said holding out her hand.

“I’m sorry I can’t do that.” I said as I quickly plunged the knife into my stomach and twisted it hard. I felt the searing, hot pain rush through my body and looked one more time into my parent's faces before falling backward into the dark, bottomless abyss.

A/N: So Lark figured it out but will she wake up on the other side? One more chapter to go and this story will end. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read it. Comments are welcome. NC


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby wiped his face and got up to change the cloth on Lark's forehead when he noticed her breathing was getting faster and she was starting to twitch like she was waking up. He hurried from the room to the brother's bedroom and called to them.

"Boys I think she's trying to wake up." he said quickly and headed back to the other bedroom. 

Sam and Dean jerked awake and stumbled from their beds, down the hall to the other bedroom still half asleep. Both rubbed the sleep from their eyes and tried to focus on Bobby and then Lark.

"I think she's waking up." Bobby told them as he sat down on the far side of the bed beside Lark and took her hand. 

"Lark, hey kid c'mon, you can do it." Dean called sitting on the bed while Sam sat in the chair. He took her hand and rubbed her arm hoping to rouse her. 

They watched as her body started shaking and she began to moan softly as her head rolled from side to side. Sweat broke out across her forehead and ran down the side of her head wetting the pillow. Dean held her shoulders down as she seemed to convulse and arch her back pushing against his hands. 

"Lark! Lark wake up!" Dean demanded loudly. 

"Lark! Follow our voices!" Sam called leaning closer to her head. "We're here Lark! You can do this, keep following our voices."

"C'mon kid, we're here waiting for you. You had us worried. Don't let this beat you, you're stronger than this thing, keep fighting." Dean told her trying to keep the conversation going.

spn

I stabbed the knife deeply into my stomach and felt the world around me suddenly shift as I fell to my knees looking one more time to my parents before closing my eyes and slumping onto my grandparent's graves. Mist swirled around me and I felt like I was tumbling uncontrollably through space. I couldn't tell what was up or down or where I was as my body continued to fall. Voices that seemed far away called out to me trying to guide me back. I tried to concentrate on where the voices were coming from and finally felt a heaviness and the need to breath. My eyes popped open and I sucked in as much air as I could while trying to sit up but was being held down. I started to struggle not seeing or realizing what was going on.

"Lark, hey it's okay, calm down." Dean was telling me as he helped me sit up. "You gotta slow your breathing or you'll hyper ventilate. Can you understand me?” 

I was panting hard and blinking fast trying to clear my vision. I finally was able to make out the concerned faces of Dean and Sam on one side of the bed and Bobby on the other side. Still confused and trying to wrap my mind around what had happened, I reached for Bobby and let him wrap his strong arms around me. I couldn’t look at the brothers as tears spilled out of my eyes. Dean started to reach for me but I shunned away from him. I couldn't face them right now, it was too much.

“Why don’t you give her a few minutes?” Bobby told Dean and Sam when he felt my body trembling as I buried my face into his chest.

“We’ll go start some coffee.” Dean said getting up. 

“I’ll see what I can find to fix to eat.” Sam added as he got up to follow Dean. 

“It’s okay lass, we’re alone now.” Bobby told me brushing my hair down and away from my face. “You’re gonna be okay now.” 

“Am...I...I...Back?” I finally forced out around my sobs.

“Yeah kid, you’re back. You had us scared there, but I knew you could find your way back.” 

“So tired.” 

“Why don’t you try and rest?”

“No! A...Sle...lp...to long.” 

“Okay, that’s fine, why don’t ya just lay down here and I’ll stay with ya.” Bobby said softly, pushing me away from him and back on the bed. “Dean got your email and they went to find you. That was smart lass, but you shouldn’t of tried to take on a djinn by yerself. I should tan yer hide for that.” he fussed at me. 

I tried to smile at him, knowing he was trying to make me feel better. My breathing finally slowed but I couldn’t seem to stop my body from trembling and I felt like I was on fire. Bobby pulled blankets up over me and took a wet cloth to wipe my face as I watched his every move never taking my eyes off him. 

“Here think ya can drink a little water?” he asked opening a bottle and helping me sit up enough to sip some. “Good girl, you’ve been running a high fever. I’ll have Dean get you some meds and now that yer’re awake I’m hoping it’ll go down.” he continued to talk to me. 

I sipped more water greedily, feeling my body needed the fluids until he pulled it away. I looked hurt toward him wanting more.

“Need to take it easy, don’t wanna make yerself sick now do you?” he asked looking toward the door as Dean stepped back into the room. 

“I made some hot tea for her.” he said holding out the cup.

I turned away from Dean not wanting to see him just yet. After what I had been through, I couldn’t face the brothers right now, it was too painful and too much of a reminder of what I gave up. It still upset me to have the brothers at odds and not speaking in that dream world. I still didn't know what that was all about but I got the feeling it concerned me.

“I’ll take that son.” Bobby told him getting up to take the cup. “She just needs a little time.” he whispered to Dean when he saw the hurt look on his face. 

“I’ll just be downstairs with Sam.” he said quietly turning to leave. “He’s fixing her some soup if you think she can eat some.”

“Sounds good son, make sure you two eat something too.” Bobby reminded him. “Dean brought you some tea lass; he cooled it down enough for you to drink. Even put a straw in it for you.” 

I moved up a little in the bed and let him adjust my pillows to prop me up before letting Bobby press my hands around the cup. It trembled in my hands but I got the straw up to my mouth and sucked in the warm liquid. I could feel it warm all the way to my stomach, as I swallowed the tea. 

"My parents were there Bobby. They were alive...I got to talk to them, hug them...I cleaned my Mom's fridge and help my Dad wash their cars..." I got out before my throat constricted and I let out a sob. "It seemed so real for me." I said quietly as my eyes filled with unshed tears. "I wanted to stay Bobby, I did."

"That's what djinn does. They search your mind and find your deepest desires so you'll want to stay and they can drain you."

"It wasn't all good either. Sam was right, there was bad there too and my memories were all jumbled and mixed up." I said sadly. "I think I need a shower." 

"Ya sure yer ready to get up?"

"Yes, tell Sam and Dean...I just need some time to come to terms with everything." I told him getting up and getting my balance before fumbling around in my bag for clean clothes. I hugged them to my chest and made my way down the hall to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

spn

"How is she Bobby?" Sam asked as he stirred the soup he was heating up for Lark.

"She's taking a shower right now. This hit her pretty hard; just give her a little time to process it all." Bobby told them as he poured a cup of coffee. 

"Did she tell you anything?" Dean asked wondering what her dream world could of been.

"Her parents were there, that's about all I know." Bobby signed dropping into a chair beside Dean. 

"Her dead parents?" Dean questioned.

"I think we were too from her comment when I went in." Sam added pouring the soup into a mug and grabbing some crackers. "I'll just take this up and leave it for her." 

Sam headed for the stairs and paused outside Lark's bedroom looking in to be sure she wasn't there. He went in and put the soup on the nightstand along with the sleeve of crackers hoping she would eat something. He heard what sounded like soft sobs coming from the bathroom and cautiously walked toward the bathroom door. 

spn

I leaned back against the door and stared at the person in the mirror looking back at me. I saw a pale face with haunted eyes, greasy, dirty hair that hung around her face, rumbled, dusty clothes that hug on her body and a tremble in the hand that was raised to push her hair from her face. I let my body slide down to the floor and hugged my knees as soft sobs escaped from my lips. I didn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks as I tried to quiet my crying.

"Lark are you okay?" a soft voice asked from behind the door. 

I recognized it as Sam and quickly wiped the tears from my face and coughed trying to clear my throat. "I'm fine." I finally got out pushing myself from the floor. 

"I left some soup in your room." Sam told her. "If you want to talk about anything....Well....I'm here for you, so is Dean. We both care about you."

"Okay Sam." I answered listening to be sure he left. I could hear his footsteps fade away and went to the shower to turn on the water. I didn't like others seeing me this way; I don’t like to appear weak to others. I usually kept my emotions hidden from others and showed a tough woman appearance. It was the only way to get respect if you were a female hunter. I stripped out of my dirty clothes and adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping under the spray. I let the hot water pour over my head and brushed my hair back letting it get wet before taking some shampoo that was on the shelf to wash the dirt out of it. I massaged in conditioner into my clean hair then picked up a bar of soap to wash my body. I looked at the bruises on my arm where the IV had been and carefully ran the soap over it cleansing the wound. I stood under the spray and let it beat on my trembling body for a few minutes before turning it off. I reached for a towel wrapped it around my wet hair before taking another to dry my body. I stepped out and put on clean clothes before unwrapping my hair and running my fingers through it. I might not feel much better but at least I looked and smelled better. I glanced out into the hall before slipping out and walking down to my bedroom. I found the mug of soup Sam had left and picked it up taking a sip of the warm liquid. I know both of the brothers meant well but this was something I was going to have to come to terms with on my own. 

I packed my bag but stopped as a dizzy spell hit, letting it pass before shouldering the bag and sneaking down the hall and down the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen and was careful to skip the step that squeaked until I was at the bottom. Taking a deep breath and knowing I needed to do this, made my way to the door slipping outside as quietly as I could. My truck was parked behind the Impala thankfully and I got in, settling my bag in the seat beside me. I inserted the key in the ignition and started to crank him when a tapping made me jump and stop me. I looked through the side window and saw Dean standing there looking at me with a questioning look on his face. ‘Shit’, I thought closing my eyes for a moment before rolling the window down knowing I couldn't ignore him.

“Going somewhere?” Dean asked arching an eyebrow and cocking his head the way he did when he knew the answer but was waiting for me to reply.

“I can’t stay here Dean, I'm sorry, I need some space...It’s just...” I tried to tell him but not able to put it into words.

“It’s okay kid, I understand. If you need or want to talk about it, Sammy and me, either one of us are good listeners. You don't have to do it all alone Lark. Sam and me both care about you. You're our family now and family takes care of each other. Will you at least call me so I know you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” I said giving him a brief smile. “Thanks Dean for everything and tell Sam thanks too.”

“You just be careful out there and know Sam and me are there for you if you need us.” he said stepping back as I cranked my truck.

I gave Dean a nod before backing up and heading down the driveway toward the road. I have to admit, Dean surprised me by letting me go. I looked back and stopped for a moment when I saw Sam standing with Dean watching me drive away. I gave a small wave to them and got one in return before driving away. I would keep my word and call him later after I came to terms with what had happened to me. Losing my parents the first time was tough on me and having to lose them again hurt just as much if not more. I would grieve and come to terms with the dream world I was in and move on from it. It felt good to know that they thought of me as family. My heart swelled with that thought. There were still monsters out there and people to save, so I needed to get my head on straight and carry on.

 

The End

A/N: Well my dear readers this story has ended and I hope that you have enjoyed the read and you have been entertained. I hope to have another Lark story some time in the future, suggestions welcome. Is there anything you would like? You can let me know in review or pm me. Comments are welcome, please leave one. NC


End file.
